Supernatural Rebirth: DxD Life
by Jack Fall Heaven
Summary: (Después del fin de la décima temporada) Chuck también conocido como Dios al ver que los Hermanos Winchester liberaron no solo a la Oscuridad sino también a Miguel y Lucifer se ve obligado a "borrar" el universo Supernatural, reencarnando a los hermanos Winchester en el mundo de High School DxD. Ahora como adolescentes de nuevo Sam y Dean tendran que enfretar su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

I) En Primer lugar noto algunas similitudes entre Highschool DXD y Supernatural así que he de aprovecharla

II) Es una forma de reivindicar a los hermanos Winchester por tanto Slash/Boy love/Yaoi e Incesto que hay en esa sección de Fanfiction, en serio hay demasiado de ello en ese lugar… el horror… el horror.

III) Particularmente No esperen que incluya Oc en este fic, a lo mejor agregue personajes de otras series como Oc para evitarme problemas futuros.

IV) Esta es la versión completa del prototipo que publique en mi anterior cuenta.

Las aclaraciones después de la lectura.

* * *

\- dialogo-.

\- _pensamiento-_

\- **Énfasis-**

\- (Cambio de escena)-

* * *

 **Supernatural Rebirth: DxD Life:**

(Esto justo al finalizar la décima temporada y antes de iniciar la actual)

El cielo se tiño de negro puro, la oscuridad invadió todo el cielo antes de compactarse en una nube de rayos y tormentas, ¿Qué desato este escenario sobre el mundo?, sencillo: La destrucción de la muerte.

Luego del enfrentamiento contra el caballero del infierno Abaddon, Dean Winchester había sobre esforzado su cuerpo y aun con la marca de Caín y el primer filo de su parte a su alma le fue imposible aguantar tal peso y se desmorono. Frente a el apareció el ultimo jinete del Apocalipsis dispuesto a tomar el alma del mayor Winchester, pero antes de poder hacerlo el menor lo asesino para evitar que se llevaran a su hermano.

\- Hola chicos- de repente en medio de la sala apareció el cuarto mosquetero de la banda cazadora. Crowley se ajustó la corbata a la vez que escupía en el suelo con desagrado, hasta hace unos minutos estaba por llevar a su madre a lo más profundo del infierno para que se pudriera allí para toda la maldita eternidad pero…

ZAAAZZZZ

TRUMPP

Una luz bombardeo todo el infierno, un terremoto lo sacudió y sus demonios empezaron gritar de dolor, sudando temió lo peor y lo confirmo después de sentir esas presencias libres:

 **La jaula de lucifer estaba abierta.**

Transportándose fuera del alcance de Satán y del general del ejército de dios, Crowley escapo en dirección hacia sus simios sin gracia favoritos. Rocky y Bullwinker estaban tirados en el suelo después de su épica batalla contra el caballero del infierno, el cadáver de la muerte había desaparecido y el cielo estaba más negro que el alma del rey de los cruzados, así que no fue difícil unir cabos.

\- Que hicieron ahora par de bobalicones- Antes de responder Castiel paso destruyendo la puerta y viendo con miedo a todos, la maldición de perro de ataque de Rowena aún seguía en pie pero al menos no parecí querer destriparlos.

\- Miguel y lucifer están libres-

El demonio iba a dar un comentario sarcástico pero se detuvo ante la luz que empezaba a inundarlos, Castiel asintió y Crowley trato de transportarlos fuera del edificio pero solo se casó a el mismo junto con Castiel.

\- Mierda- Castiel observo a las afueras del lugar como esperando que el mundo se viniera abajo espontáneamente, cosa que era muy probable gracias a la nube de maldad sobre ellos.

Dentro de la fábrica los dos hermanos fueron envueltos por la energía de los ángeles más poderosos del universo. Sam agradeció que ambos fueran los respectivos recipientes o de lo contrario hubieran muerto tan solo con oírlos.

\- ¡SAMMY!/¡DEAN!- los dos hermanos oyeron a sus respectivos arcángeles antes de que todo se volviera blanco por la luz, el sonido infernal y el movimiento de la realidad no ayudaban a mantener la calma, cada segundo todo se volvía aún más insoportable hasta el punto en que los dos dirían si para detener ese insufrible dolor.

[PAUSA]

* * *

\- *Suspiro*, lo volvieron a hacer, de alguna manera, no importa cuánto arreglen la situación esos dos encuentran una manera de arruinarlo todo más de lo que se podría imaginar- Sentado en su sillón ya hacia Chuck A.K.A Dios el cual había pausado al universo N° 3400005 Mediante su control remoto universal… literalmente universal.

Dios creador o como era su nombre original YHWH, o solo Chuck en estos días, se llevó una mano a la cara. La cosa del libre albedrio en estos casos es que siempre terminaba explotándole en la cara si eras lo suficientemente malo como para que todo lo que hagas termine trayendo algún tipo de horrible calamidad como ahora: Su hermana menor había sido liberada, sus hijos mayores iban a empezar de nuevo todo ese lio del apocalipsis a la vez que su hermana iba a querer una "reunión familiar" con él.

\- Ya que… a borrar este universo- Chuck lo pensó y la estructura de universo supernatural se deshizo hasta ser solo un vacío absoluto, recogió las almas de todos. Con una sonrisa observo que lo que se resistieron al borrado total de sus recuerdos y personalidad eran los Winchester, Castiel y Crowley por sus propias naturalezas se mantuvieron bien a pesar del borrado del universo, YHWH tomo a su hermana y la puso en una caja al lado suyo hasta nuevo aviso.

No podría solo destruir a sus hijos mayores así que con un pensamiento se transportó a uno de los infinitos universos creados. Pasando al lado de una bestia horrenda (Trihexa) Dios sonrió recordando cómo se hizo pasar por muerto en Este lugar que era parecido al anterior, en base eran casi iguales pero con grandes diferencias, ahí soltó las almas de los Winchester aun con sus recuerdo así como sello a sus hijos dentro de sus recipientes en forma de Sacred Gears, también libero al demonio y al ex Ángel, una nueva vida les aguardaba.

Chuck sonrió con las posibilidades.

\- Dos historias por el precio de una- tomo el control y…

* * *

[PLAY]

 _BEP-BEP-BEP-BEP_

El sonido provenía de la alarma despertadora digital en una mesa de noche, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 am, al lado de la mesa se hallaba una cama donde aparentemente reposaba alguien, al quitarse un poco las sabanas se vio una larga cabellera castaña, de un rápido movimiento se descubrió por completo al dueño de cabellera.

\- Ahh… cambio de Horario- Tenia alrededor de 16 años con cabello castaño largo cubriéndole la frente, piel clara y algo bronceada, ojos marrones, media un poco más que el promedio a su edad por lo que siempre había que alza la vista para verlo. Llevaba como pijama una guarda camisa de color blanco y pantalones holgados negros.

Observo con cuidado su entorno par asegurase que no fuera un sueño, su cama normal para una persona, un escritorio para el estudio junto a una computadora, una ventana con vista al exterior, y un armario con su ropa. Este es su cuarto y él era:

Sam Winchester quien había nacido en el corazón de una típica familia norteamericana, un prodigio en el estudio desde su nacimiento, amable, cordial, servicial y con cierto aire celestial a su alrededor.

Pero no solo era "ese" Sam Winchester sino que era también:

Sam Winchester el Cazador. Quien fue entrenado por su padre para derrotar a todo lo sobrenatural que amenazara a la humanidad, quien había cazado incontables monstruos en pos de la seguridad de los débiles, el Psíquico creado por Azazel el demonio de los ojos amarillos para servir como recipiente de lucifer, el que evito el apocalipsis (aunque el ayudo a iniciarlo) junto a su hermano, quien salió del infierno y sobrevivió a las torturas del demonio mismo, resucito más veces de las que podía recordar. Amigable con algunos monstruos, el asesino de dioses paganos, demonios y ángeles, el que asesino a la muerte misma y venció en su juego al diablo y a miguel, ese también era el… aún conservaba esos recuerdos como la conciencia de haberlos vivido y ahora con esta nueva vida se disponía a tener la vida normal que no tuvo.

Lástima que Átropos –destino- tuviera otros planes.

Sam había vivido su nueva vida demasiado calmadamente e incluso se sorprendió de las coincidencias con su antigua vida:

Su padre John Winchester era (como antes de ser cazador en su anterior vida) un mecánico con varias sucursales a lo ancho de todo estados unidos, era tan protector y lleno de amabilidad como lo recodaba Sam antes de que su madre muriera pero aquí eso no paso y seguía siendo un excelente padre, con algunas excentricidades pero al final un buen padre. Físicamente se veía igual que cuando era joven.

Su madre Mary Winchester (antes Campbell) era tan perfecta como la recordaba de su anterior vida y pesadillas. Amable, gentil, temeraria y fuerte, era una maestra universitaria de mitología en general e historia del ocultismo así como antropóloga de primera, tan dulce que sentías en casa siempre que estabas cerca de ella. Su apariencia difería un poco de como la recordaba Sam… su pecho era copa DD.

Henry Winchester, el padre de John y abuelo de Sam y Dean, era un "hombre de letras" alguien excesivamente culto para desagrado de Dean, tenía uno 55 años pero se veía de 30, Sam pasaba el tiempo con él para aprender de lo que no supiera ya que su abuelo era un erudito. Se veía como recordaba.

Samuel Campbell… "un hijo de puta" era lo que Dean siempre decía al ver a su abuelo materno, Sam no tenía tan mala percepción de su abuelo pero los recuerdos de su vida pasada siempre estaban recordándole que nunca confiara demasiado en él. Se veía igual que en su otra vida.

Bobby Singer, su "tío", desde que tenía uso de razón Sam veía Bobby como un segundo padre y aquí no había mucha diferencia, solo que estaba casado Con Ellen y era socio de su padre, su apariencia era la del mismo viejo cascarrabias.

Por ultimo su hermano, Dean Winchester, Sam no sabía si su hermano también recordaba su otra vida o no, pero no parecía consiente de lo sobrenatural o interesado en ello, solo en básquetbol, futbol y otros deportes, además de que seguía siendo un necio hasta cierto punto. Pero su hermano siempre estaba preocupado por el así que podía vivir con ello sin decirle nada nadie.

\- Dean vamos, despierta- Sam salió de su cuarto y camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermano, toco la puerta un poco, este resistiéndose a despertar Grito desde el lado diciendo "5 minutos más mama".

Sam sonrió e hizo un gesto, no importaba si reencarnaban en otro universo o si se mudaban a Japón, Dean siempre iba a ser Dean. Con la tristeza de no saber si su hermano recordaba su anterior vida Sam continúo con los preparativos.

\- Iré a hacer el desayuno- Sam encendió la cocina pensando el hecho de llevar medio año escolar Japón sin ningún tipo de contratiempo o locura sobrenatural como les pasaba usualmente cuando se quedaban en cualquier pueblo más del tiempo requerido.

Habían llegado a Japón gracias a las becas de estudio que recibieron por parte de la academia Kuoh, Sam no sospecho mucho, había leído en internet que la academia era de elite, superando incluso a muchas escuelas privadas de E.U y solo para chicas hasta ese mismo año, los exámenes eran exigentes para otros pero Sam no tuvo problemas con ellos, Dean por su parte se arrodillo ante su hermano para que le ayudara y así lo hizo.

La beca de Dean era de deportes, actualmente era el único ser humano en Japón inscrito en todos los clubes deportivos de la escuela, pero no tenía problemas incluso Sam lo oyó decir entre risas "ja a este paso ser una estrella no está muy lejos", Sam solo suspiro con ese recuerdo a pesar todo se acostumbraron fácil a todo.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Kuoh llegaron a una casa que sus padres compraron poco después de que recibieran las becas, los primeros tres meses estaban cubiertos pero de ahí en adelante los hermanos se valdrían por ellos mismos. Realmente no tardaron en hacerlo, para Sam era sencillo obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo y ahorrarlo (de hecho tenía un teléfono que compro con sus ahorros) así como para Dean que siempre tenía dinero a la mano.

La casa no era especialmente grande o muy pequeña, del tamaño justo, con seis habitaciones, dos baños, una sala, un comedor y una cocina, sus padres les dijeron que la cuidaran.

Terminando de hacer su desayuno Sam encendió el televisor para ver las noticias. Aprender japonés le fue más fácil que latín, ruso, alemán, griego y enoquiano de su vida pasada, aunque tenía pequeños problemas con los Honoríficos, Dean aprendió rápido ya que él era fan de las _Caricaturas_ japonesas (¡es una forma de arte! Le gritaba su hermano) y esos comics en blanco y negro que tanto le incomodaban.

\- Buenos días… *ah* Sammy, ¿vamos muy tarde?- detrás del menor ya hacia el mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

Dean Winchester de 17 años, como lo indicaba su edad era el mayor de los hermanos, con el cabello castaño más oscuro que el de Sam (y mucho más pulcro y cuidado según el mismo), ojos marrones, piel clara y pijama de con un dinosaurio que decía "los tiranosaurios no se pueden tomar Selfies"

\- Rápido Sammy, vamos a llegar tarde- Dean le dio varias palmaditas en los hombros antes de meterse en el baño.

Sam se quedó en blanco, su hermano abrió la regadera, se oyó el sonido de un cepillo de dientes, el de una secadora para cabello, luego su hermano salió del baño y fue hasta su cuarto de nuevo.

Los pasos de Dean se oyeron dando lugar a la inesperadamente imponente imagen del mayor Winchester vistiendo una camiseta azul debajo de la camisa del uniforme abierta que era cubierta por una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y botas negras con azul. Dejo de lado la corbata del uniforme porque le parecía verdaderamente estúpida.

\- Bueno, yo me voy adelantando, ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu novia?- con una sonrisa malvada Dean logro sacar de sus casillas a su hermano que se levantó de su silla hacia su cuarto.

Dean siguió con la mirada como su hermano llevaba a cabo su preparación con una velocidad mayor a la suya. El truco de la novia siempre funcionaba para lograr que Sam se apresurara, no quería que su hermano difundiera rumores sobre él y cualquier chica con la que haya hablado, las cuales eran sorprendentemente pocas.

\- No fue gracioso Dean- Sam tuvo una mueca de disgusto por lo que hacía Dean cada mañana desde que convivía con chicas de Kuoh.

\- Si, si, vamos Sam estamos en un país diferente y ni así te permites diversión, a este paso hasta tendré que pedirle a la Loli que siempre te sigue que te haga el favor- Sam frunció el ceño ante eso pero su hermano seguía soltando incoherencias acerca de las propiedades especiales de las Lolis.

\- Dean, sabes que me gusta concentrarme en mis estudios, algo que tu también debería hacer- Aunque tratara de cambiar de tema, Sam sabía que no funcionaria.

\- Mira el 89% de la academia Kuoh es femenina y aun así tú prefieres pasarla en una biblioteca leyendo que dándole una oportunidad a las japonesas que dirían nuestros orgullosos ancestros- Sam arqueo una ceja estaba seguro que su abuelo Henry jamás fue un mujeriego.

\- Lo que digas Dean-

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la academia Kuoh, era realmente enorme solo el territorio de la academia era ridículo, contaba con edificios apartes para sus actividades especiales. Sam prefería pasarla en el pequeño bosque dentro de la escuela leyendo un libro o en la biblioteca haciendo lo mismo en sus tiempos libres, Dean se la pasaba entre club y club, incluso el de kendo que era solo para chicas le pedía asistencia con regularidad, como había muy pocos chicos en los que confiar las chicas siempre iban con él o su hermano.

\- Winchester- Oni-sama ayúdenos- "Oni-sama" era como se referían a veces a Dean ya que estaba en último año y su actitud protectora le hicieron ganar ese apodo. Este sonreía con complacencia diciendo "he logrado una meta" y fue con el club de kendo a ayudarles.

Mientras se alejaba a Dean le dio una despedida con su mano, Sam lo vio con un poco de tristeza ¿aunque no recordara su anterior vida seguía siendo el mismo Dean?, no estaba seguro pero con algo de melancolía alejo esos pensamientos de su mene y empezó a caminar al edificio principal.

Sam intento por todos los medios que conocía el ignorar las voces y comentarios de sus compañeros, por desgracia estos eran aparentemente infructíferos.

\- Sam-kun es tan serio que cuando me mira me estremezco-

\- Ahh… Sam-kun, le pediré después que sea mi tutor privado -

\- Fufufu… 5 minutos en la escuela y ya Koneko-chan está detrás de el- Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio hacia atrás encontrándose con una pequeña niña peli plateada con broches de cabello en forma de gatos, ojos dorados brillantes pero inexpresivos, con la camisa blanca del uniforme adornaba con el liston en el cuello, falda roja con un corsé negro, medias blancas y zapatillas de estudio.

\- Buenos días- sin ganas Sam saludo a la chica que solía seguirlo a todas partes, la chica no le incomodaba como tal, solo que cuando volteaba después de sentir una presencia igual a la de un demonio se encontraba con ella mirándolo fijamente. Como expectante de sus movimientos, justo como ahora.

\- Buenos días Sempai- Koneko observo fijamente los ojos de su Sempai antes de desviar la mirada con motas de color rojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estas bien?, te ves roja- Sam puso su mano en la frente de la chica y esta la quito enseguida con la cara más roja que antes.

\- Sempai, Buchou te ofrece unirte al club de investigación de lo oculto- Sam asintió, a pesar de tener interés por lo sobrenatural "Buchou" era su Sempai Rias Gremory. Una existencia que a Sam incomodaba por varias razones:

Su apellido era el nombre de uno de los 72 demonios en el grimorio, era conocida como la "One-sama" de todos en Kuoh, el aura a su alrededor era idéntica a la de un demonio, así como de la de los que se reunía. Sam no tenía completamente claro pero esa chica podía ser una amenaza a su existencia.

\- Lo siento no me interesa, dile a Gremory de momento que no podre, lo siento-

\- Este bien, Sempai… ¿puedo comer contiguo en el descanso?- Sam asintió con poco interés y se encamino a entrar a su salón.

\- Buenos días Sam Winchester-kun- Sam ladeo la cabeza para ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil o Kaichou en el idioma nativo saludarlo, su cabello negro corto con un flequillo, ojos rojizos inexpresivos detrás detrás de unas gafas con montura roja, con la camisa del uniforme, un corsé negro con los bordes blancos de cuatro botones blancos, falda roja, zapatillas de escuela. Con su cuerpo aun en desarrollo ella Era Sona Shitori acompañada por su vice presidenta que era en pocas palabras una versión más desarrollada de la presidenta.

\- Buenos días Sona Shitori… er ¿chan?, es un gusto- Sam apenas supo cómo contestar a la expectante presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- ¿La partida de esta tarde está en pie?- Sona se ajustó la gafas mientras observaba al único chico que podía enfrentarse como igual a ella en ajedrez.

\- Ehh… si claro- la mirada analítica de la chica ponía bastante incomodo al castaño que usualmente no era tan locuaz y centrado como una patata.

\- Bueno… lo espero con ansias- Sona se retiró con rapidez hacia un aula, Sam movió los hombros como diciendo "qué más da", un partido de ajedrez siempre lo estimulaba a ser mejor, además Sona era una de las pocas personas que le daba pelea real.

El joven Winchester llego a su salón y sentó mientras abría un libro de texto, su salón era bastante normal con la excepción de los tres individuos que eran llamados "el trio pervertido", los más infames chicos de toda la escuela:

Motohama un ex- atleta que actualmente espiaba a las chicas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, muchas veces Dean le había pateado el trasero para que dejara de molestar al club de kendo.

Matsuda, un miembro del club de fotografía que tenía la curiosa (y pervertida) habilidad de saber las tres medidas de las chicas solo con verlas. Dean no lo golpeaba únicamente por que no golpeaba a gente con lentes.

Y por último el peor de los tres la "bestia pervertida", el líder de esos imbéciles y el saco de boxeo con piernas de Dean. Hyodo Issei el único ser aparte de demonios, monstruos inhumanos y Todos esos Yaoistas que le daban ganas de golpear a Sam.

Al lado esa bestia pervertida se hallaba una chica de más o menos su edad, con un uniforme diferente al de ellos, cabello negro hasta poco después de la espalda, ojos morados, piel clara y mirada dulce (muy dulce).

\- _No es humana_ \- Sam lo sentía, su energía o aura era parecida a la de… ¿Cass?, por más raro que sonara se sentía justo como su conocido Ángel pero infinitamente más siniestro casi como un demonio al nivel de Crowley, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Sam lo supo… solo había maldad en ella.

\- Adiós Yuuma-Chan- Issei se despedido de su novia mientras empezaba a regodearse enfrente de sus compañeros en perversiones.

Sam se levantó después de darse cuenta que la chica posiblemente era algún tipo de ser maligno, en su anterior vida siempre lo dio todo por la seguridad del débil así que no se iba a permitir fallar en esa vida tampoco, además Issei le recordaba a varios amigos fallecidos. Igual de pervertido que Chuck (que hasta donde sabia estaba muerto), con tan poco estilo como Ash, como Kevin Tran era solo un chico más que no merecía morir por involucrarse en lo sobrenatural, y además tenía una atmosfera muy parecida a la Dean.

Sam logro captar la atención de los demás, más que nada por el hecho de acercarse deliberadamente a un pervertido trayendo consigo opiniones que Sam trato de ignorar.

\- ¡No Sam-Sempai no vaya con ellos!-

\- ¡Sam-dono por favor no deje que lo infecten con su perversión!-

\- ¡Sam-sama No!-

Sin poder ignorar las tonterías de sus compañeros Sam siguió en línea recta al trio pervertido, toco el hombro de Issei pero el que respondió fue otro con una interesante gama de palabras.

\- ¡Qué demonios quieres bastardo!- el que hablo fue el calvo del grupo, Sam aguanto las ganas de molerlo a golpes por su educación pero aun así expulso la suficiente intensión asesina como para que su cola se metiera entre sus patas.

\- ¡Es broma!, ¡no me mates!- Siendo que era conocido que su hermano era Dean Winchester la pesadilla de muchos varones de Kuoh, algunos pretendieron intimidar a Sam… los resultados no fueron los esperados por muchos.

Sam Winchester era un demonio en el campo de batalla, con cierta ironía en esa frase. El ser gustoso de los libros y la literatura en si hacía que Sam fuera blanco de muchos idiotas en su país natal, esto hacia qué joven requiriese de habilidades de pelea más o menos decentes, y así era Sam podría enfrentarse el solo a media escuela si estuviera de humor pero siempre había sido un pacifista.

Contando con la experiencia de su anterior vida, con su fuerza física mayor a la del promedio, gran mente estratega, maestro de las mentiras era estúpido querer enfrentar a Sam y los inteligentes lo sabían.

\- C-como dice Motohama, era solo una broma, ¿dígame Winchester- san que desea?- el de los lentes Matsuda parecía el más político de los tres y se mantuvo tranquilo aunque sus hombros se movían ligeramente por su miedo, Sam sintió pena por ellos y solo se dirigió a Issei.

\- Hablemos un minuto afuera- Sam dijo y a regañadientes Issei lo acompaño como no queriendo la cosa, al Salir del salón ambos se quedaron en el pasillo, Issei se quedó parado viendo a Sam y este se recostó de la pared.

\- Y bien, ¿¡Qué quieres chico guapo!?- Issei grito estúpidamente a alguien que podría dejarlo K.O solo con un golpe, Sam suspiro procesando la actitud de su compañero de clases.

\- Es sobre tu novia, veras creo que…-

\- ¡¿Qué Yuuma-chan!?, ¡¿Tratas de quitármela!?, ¡¿tu desgraciado?!- Issei empezó a vociferar todas sus ideas conspirativas, Sam sintió que esto era un círculo eterno entre suspiros y tonterías.

\- No es nada de eso, créelo o no, me preocupa que ella no sea quien dice ser y te haga algo- Issei se detuvo al momento de oír eso, Sam le dio una mirada solemne pero el de nuevo malinterpreto lo que significaba.

\- N-no me digas que esos rumores son ciertos, no soy de tu equipo chico guapo- Sam se sintió tentado de medio matarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo, luego contando hasta diez en su mente vio con seriedad a Issei.

\- Es solo una advertencia tómalo o déjalo, después no digas que no se te dijo, esa chica no es lo que pretende ser, es más ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea humana- oscuramente Sam volvió al salón mientras empezaba la clase y observaba como Issei se lo pensaba más de una vez lo dicho por su compañero.

Al finalizar las clases se encontró con que Dean había ido a golpear a los del trio pervertido, porque iba a llegar tarde a casa, Sam tenía el encuentro de ajedrez contra Sona por lo que fue a la oficina del consejo estudiantil para resolver su cita.

A primera vista cualquiera hubiera dicho que el encuentro fue de profesionales, Sam contrarrestaba las estrategias de Sona con inteligencia y ella misma tenía que poner de su parte para lograr arrinconar al joven Winchester cosa que aparentemente era imposible ya que Sam no daba el brazo a torcer.

Tsubaki Shinra la vicepresidenta más de una vez tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, ese chico estaba a tan poco de vencer a su líder y ama, daba gracias al Mao que no hubiera más nadie que ellos tres para presenciar el duelo de intelectos, solo estaban los tres por petición de Sona que de un minuto a otro le soltó una pregunta extraña a Sam:

\- Winchester-kun, ¿Qué opinas de los demonios?- el alma casi se le sale a la vicepresidenta por ese tipo de pregunta, ¿Qué pretendía su rey con esa pregunta?

Sam por su parte entre una jugada y la otra analizo la pregunta. A decir verdad los nombres de Crowley, Meg, Ruby, Azazel, Abaddon y demás se filtraban en su pensamiento, no podía llegar a una respuesta concisa sobre su opinión de ellos.

Por una parte muchos de ellos habían sido sus enemigos en su anterior vida, pero también sus aliados en más de una ocasión, aunque le doliera él sabía que se había enamorado de Ruby y aun así tuvo que asesinarla, Crowley por muy bastardo y rey del infierno que fuera era su amigo. A Azazel lo odiaba hasta medula pero aun así le dio poderes síquicos que aun en esa vida continuaban sin la necesidad de beber sangre de demonios, Meg era la novia no oficial de Cass así como la chica que al final se sacrificó para darles un chance contra Crowley, Abaddon si bien era una loca belicista con sueños de dominación total, asesina de su abuelo Henry y casi asesina de su hermano, el… La odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

\- La verdad, son más parecidos a nosotros de lo que imaginamos, algunos pueden llegar a ser muy buenos mientras que otros son solo unos desgraciados que merecen morir por sus crímenes, a decir verdad creo que con las condiciones correctas e idóneas y podría incluso considerar el casarme con una demonio… oh mira empate de nuevo- Sam dijo eso mientras veía hacia el techo pensado en Ruby, ¿hubiera funcionado?, solo dios lo sabría.

Por estar mirando el techo Sam no fue capaz de ver a su contrincante con la mirada baja y sonrojada, Tsubaki también tenía la cara de un color carmesí pero ella estaba viendo a otro lado, no quería mostrar esa cara vergonzosa a su maestra, Sam al haber dicho empate no sabía el tipo de conflictos que causaba dentro de Sona.

\- ¿ _Casarte he?-_ Sona alejo esos pensamientos de su mente mientras sentía esperanzas de lo dicho por el joven Winchester.

\- Kaichou tenemos asuntos que atender- la reina de Sona hablo para que ella asintiera y se levantara de su asiento para ver a Sam.

\- Fue una buena partida… pero todavía no tenemos un desenlace espero que estés preparado para el siguiente encuentro- Sona estiro la mano hacia su rival.

\- Si, será todo un placer- Sam estrecho la mano diciendo adiós a su rival para después salir en camino a casa.

El sol se estaba poniendo mientras el día le daba paso al ocaso mientras Sam caminaba atravesando un puente viendo hacia el infinito sin esperar nada más que otra tarde normal.

\- D-disculpa… ¿eres Sam Winchester?- Sam se fijó adelante de él y vio a una chica que aparentaba más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello azul, piel algo bronceada, ojos con expresión tierna de color azul, un uniforme parecido al de la novia de Issei y con más delantera que un Ferrari.

\- Sí, soy Sam Winchester, ¿en qué te ayudo?- Sam entrecerró los ojos la sensación cerca de ella era idéntica a la de Cass y esa tal Yuuma, pero no era tan siniestra de hecho si la comparaba era igual a cuando Cass tuvo que unir fuerzas con Crowley, ni tan bueno ni tan malo.

\- M-mi nombre es Kaiya Omone- "Nombre falso" pensó en seguida Sam, él había sido experto en dar nombre falsos en su anterior vida por lo que a él no podían engañarlo con ese truco, el agente del FBI Siempre estaba preparado para mentir sobre su identidad.

\- Un gusto Kaiya, dime que sucede, estoy en camino a mi casa, si pudieras ser rápida lo agradecería-

\- B-bueno, t-te he estado observando y…- alerta acosadora, Sam sabia de muchas especies de monstruos que seducían a los hombres para después alimentarse de ellos. Lamias, amazonas, arpías, sirenas e incluso una vez una valquiria.

\- _Debo andarme con ciudad, puede que quiera engañarme_ \- el pensamiento de Sam no estaba tan lejos.

-… ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- Bien como tal tenía dos opciones, 1: Aceptar y salir con esa chica desconocida y muy, muy probablemente terminar cubierto de porquería sangre de inocentes atrapados en el fuego cruzado, o 2: no aceptar y que lo que fuese esa chica fuera en busca de otra presa a la cual devorar, algo que Sam no podía permitir.

\- Esta bien, el sábado a las 2:00, nos vemos- Sam quería con tantas ganas salir que empezó a caminar con prisa pero antes de salir de ahí la chica lo tomo de su manga.

\- ¡E-espera!, ¡toma mi número y por favor llama para confirmar!- la chica le paso un pedazo de papel, Sam solo se volteó de su caminar y termino entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella

\- Este bien- sin interés Sam guardó el número mientras veía a la chica ella a él.

\- B-bueno, ¡nos vemos!- La chica corrió con rapidez hacia el otro lado del puente perdiéndose en el horizonte.

\- Ok- con el mismo interés que tendría un gato hacia un inodoro Sam se despidió. Solo volteo a ver a donde había desaparecido su "cita" para después mirar como un cazador de sangre fría.

En el aire flotando con sus alas, Kaiya Omone o mejor dicho la Ángel caído Kalawarner observo como el humano que le fue encomendado vigilar e eliminar se retiraba, particularmente se sorprendió que Raynare la convenciera de esto… era mejor que su loco plan funcionara o tendrían muchos problemas con los líderes. Suspiro por el cansancio psicológico de fingir todo eso, aun se preguntaba que Sacred Gear tenía el chico para ser considerado una amenaza a su raza pero bueno… comparándolo con el de Raynare por lo menos su chico era guapo.

\- Fufu… creo que por menos me divertiré con el- la Ángel salió disparada al cielo por sus alas.

(-)

\- ¡Mi hermano por fin creció!- Dean abrazo a Sam y lo elevo con agarre férreo, luego dio vueltas y lo dejo donde estaba, esto era resultado de decirle a Dean lo de la cita, luego de llegar a su casa y Habiendo cometido ese error. Dean se comunicó de manera casi telepática con su madre y llamo para dar ideas para la cita, vestuario y lugares a lo que ir.

\- Y con eso logras una cita perfecta- su padre John declaro con orgullo a la madre suspiraba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Si papa- Sam se aguantó las ganas de reclamarle a Dean por inmiscuirse en su vida de esa forma, ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de meterse en su vida?

\- Suerte hijo, y compórtate como un caballero- Mary se despidió.

Los dos hermanos pasaron a dormir, una vez inconsciente Sam soñó con su alguien en específico de su vida pasada, lucifer en el cuerpo de Nick aparecía con regularidad en su sueños, usualmente lo molestaba con referencias a la cultura pop pero esta vez estaba sentado en una silla de oro con un pescado en una mano y una guitarra en la otra.

\- Esa chica es un Ángel, prepárate Sammy, esto se va a poner Bíblico- Esta vez le dio una advertencia, ahora era tan vivido que lo golpeo con el pescado otra vez para después tirarlo sujetar la guitarra con ambas manos.

\- hora del show- *Pum*... el príncipe de la tinieblas lo golpeo despertándolo de su sueño.

Durante la semana Sam llevo a cabo sus deberes sin problemas, lo demás fue su rutina diaria: ir y venir con Dean de la escuela, rechazar la invitación de Koneko de unirse al club de la pelirroja, comer con la Loli durante su almuerzos, enfrentarse en ajedrez a Sona y casi ganar por poco, patearle el traseros a los imbéciles. Además de ello se enfrasco en reunir información sobre ángeles de este mundo, la mayoría de la información era de la religión, busco incluso en los libros no canónicos de la biblia y al final termino dependiendo de todo lo que le enseño Cass en su vida pasada.

Pasó toda la semana reuniendo botellas de vidrio, bendijo el aceite, repaso el símbolo para expulsar ángeles, se llenó de valor recordando a todos los emplumados traseros que ya había pateado: Zacarías, Metraton, Rafael, Miguel, Ananiel (Ana) lucifer, Gabriel, y uno que otro esbirro que no recordaba.

Y así llego el sábado.

Sam se había preparado bien para ese día… primero repaso toda la información que tenia de como debilitar o de matar a un Ángel, tenía preparado una lugar para atraparla con un aceite bendito, una cuantas botellas contra Ángeles, y repasó el símbolo enoquiano para expulsarlos durante algún tiempo y listo, actualmente estaba esperando a su "cita" en la zona comercial de la ciudad, por casualidad vio a Issei pasar por ahí y lo saludo, este a regañadientes le devolvió el saludo y tomo un papel de una chica que repartiendo panfletos.

Así, para ese día en especial se preparó o mejor dicho fue obligado a prepararse con sumo cuidado, se puso una franela blanca debajo de una camisa de vestir azul y una chaqueta negra con Jeans normales y zapatos deportivos negros. Para la cita su hermano le dio unas indicaciones de a donde llevar a la chica, algunos consejos y por si tenía suerte… un par de condones, Sam quería protestar pero dijo al diablo y solo se dejó llevar.

\- Perdón… ¿te hice esperar?- Sam volteo y vio como llegaba la chica usando un vestido blanco escotado y unos shorts azules debajo, Sam se sonrojo, estaba linda, aunque no fuera humana era imposible no observarla como hermosa solo por su apariencia… bueno no hasta que sacara los colmillos y tratara de matarlo.

\- No… llevo aquí unos minutos- no mentía era así, aunque no era para tanto, ¿Qué clase de perdedor se sentiría bien solo con decir esas palabras?...

A unas cuadras de ahí Hyodo Issei estornudo.

\- Bien… vamos- y así empezó la cacería… con helado y tomadas de las manos incluida.

Durante su recorrido Sam fue un caballero, él sabía perfectamente cómo llevarse a la cama a una chica, pero como no tenía esa intensión esta vez, solo quiso serlo por cortesía, jugaron a unos juegos de feria durante un rato, golpeo a unos idiotas que acosaban a una chica, le consiguió un peluche a la Ángel, comieron helado, al final del día pasaron cerca de la fuente del parque, Sam vio a Issei junto a Yuuma pero en cuanto este lo noto a él se fue por otro camino.

Sam y "Kaiya" caminaban por el parque, aunque se habían divertido ninguno de los dos olvido su misión, Kalawarner decidió ser buena y le dio la mano a Sam cuando este la "rozo" por accidente, la verdad era que Sam si la rozo por accidente al intentar tomar unos fósforos que tenía en su bolsillo para encender el aceite sagrado, ambos se detuvieron en la fuente del parque, la Ángel se adelantó unos pasos a su víctima mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Sam-kun, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Kalawarner abrió los ojos y sonrío maquiavélicamente en su interior al notar como Sam mostraba interés en su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es?- Sam había preparado para cualquier ataque.

\- ¿Podrías morir por favor?- Kalawarner esperaba el típico "¿Ah?" de sorpresa para después empalarlo con su lanza de luz, así que cerró los ojos con aburrimiento esperando esa cadena de eventos.

\- No, pero tu podrías quedarte atrapa, ¿por favor?- Con tono sarcástico Sam se alejó de ella, saco un fosforo encendido y lo arrojó al suelo atrapándola en fuego sagrado.

\- ¿Ah?- La Ángel no comprendía que estaba pasando, al intentar salir del círculo de fuego casi sentía como su propia alma era destruida, intento usar una lanza de luz pero su luz no se concentraba.

\- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡TÚ MONO SIN PELO LIBERAME!- la Ángel no tardo en entender que estaba atrapada de alguna forma… jamás en su existencia había vivido esto, por lo cual no sabía cómo actuar y dejo caer su actuación de colegial, incluso mostro sus alas negras de cuervo.

\- Primero responde y te libero- a pesar de sorprenderse un poco por la aparición de alas físicas, Sam ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas, lo siguiente era un arranque de ira para después decir que era un ser inferior… o una amenaza de muerte, fuese lo primero o lo segundo, ya tenía esto en la bolsa. Necesitaba reunir información acerca de este nuevo mundo ante él.

\- ¡CREES QUE PUEDES EXIGIRME ALGO A MI!, ¡TE MATARE EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ!- y fue la segunda, Sam frunció un poco el ceño, saco un cuchillo de su chaqueta, Kalawarner perdió algo de color al ver esto, "planeaba hacerle algo con ese cuchillo", antes de poder preguntar algo Sam se cortó la palma de mano y con la sangre empezó a dibujar en el suelo un símbolo que la Ángel no conocía.

\- Sabias qué, ¿mientras estés ahí atrapada no puedes irte ni aunque te expulsen con un símbolo enoquiano?- Sam toco el símbolo y una luz sofocante cubrió todo el lugar, Kalawarner sintió que la jalaban fuera de ese lugar pero como dijo Sam, no podía salir del circulo y termino muy lastimada al forzar a su cuerpo a salir

\- ¡AHHHH!- el dolor fue insoportable, ni aun cuando estaba en la gran guerra llego a sentir tan grande dolor, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y su ropa en jirones, la en rodillas Ángel vio lo fríos ojos del cazador.

\- Entonces, ¿me dirás lo que quiero saber?- la ensombrecía cara de Sam hizo que la Ángel sintiera miedo… miedo de un simple humano, solo pudo asentir mientras sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Sam no tenía tiempo que perder a pesar de no tener formar de matarla como tal, el solo combinar tales cosas como el símbolo y un círculo de aceite bendito había causado tanto daño a una Ángel. Como cazador que era Sam se aseguró de cerrar todas la vías de escape, gracias a que la propia Kalawarner había puesto una barrera sobre ellos le había puesto un gran escenario a quien estaba acostumbrado a tortura a sus enemigos si era necesario, con algo de misericordia al ver a la chica Sam siguió con su plan

\- Bien… ¿Quién eres exactamente?- La chica apretó mordió su labio inferior antes de contestar.

\- Me llamo Kalawarner y soy una Ángel caído de clase baja- Sam se llevó una mano a la barbilla, según lo que recordaba de sus anterior vida los ángeles tenían una jerarquía bastante extensa tanto era así que Zacarías a pesar de todo era un Serafín que estaba sobre Naomi en cuanto poder pero ella aun así lo gestionaba. Era esta "Ángel de bajo nivel" ¿acaso un paria entre los ángeles?, no esa no era la razón Cass aun habiendo caído se llamaba a sí mismo "un siervo del señor" nunca como un Ángel caído, incluso Ananiel que era su aliada difería mucho en poder con Cass y eso que ambos eran "ángeles caídos". Para los demás ángeles, pero nunca para sí mismos.

Luego estaba el asunto de "clase baja", Sam no sabía cómo se clasificaban los ángeles pero en si todos compartían las mismas características: alas, un recipiente donde alojar su gracia y ser prácticamente indestructibles.

\- ¿Porque dices que eres de clase baja?, yo te veo bastante igual a otros ángeles-

\- Porque mi poder es lo más bajo entre los ángeles, ¿acaso no sabías esto?- Kalawarner sintió un golpe a su orgullo, aparentemente un humano sin conocimiento general de los ángeles de Grigori la había capturado sin ningún esfuerzo, podía oír la voz de Mitlett burlándose de ella.

\- Como sea, ¿Esa Amano Yuuma y tu son compañeras?, ¿que buscan de Issei y de mí?- La peli azul sintió que traicionaba a sus camaradas pero seguramente iba a morir igual así que lo dijo todo.

\- Si, somos compañeras, creemos que tú y Hyodo Issei tienen en su interior un Sacred Gear peligroso-

\- ¿Qué es un Sacred Gear?-

\- Es un sistema creado por el dios de la biblia para darles a los seres humanos ventajas sobre las demás especies, muchas personas a lo ancho de la historia lo han tenido- Sam cada vez se perdía mas, no era para nada como su anterior vida.

\- ¿Solo por eso nos buscan?, estos "Sacred Gear" ¿son realmente muy poderosos?- Sam tenía la duda de esos aparatos, en su anterior vida nunca necesito de armas dadas por Dios para vencer a los monstruos, solo un poco de ingenio y una confiable pistola.

\- Es así, entre los Sacred Gear hay 13 que son capaces de matar dioses llamados "Longinos", hay muchos rumores de que al menos aquí se encuentra uno o dos de ellos- Sam solo le restó importancia, el solo ya había matado a varios dioses paganos, incluyendo desde veritas de la mitología egipcia hasta el propio Thor de la nórdica.

\- Ya veo… espera… ¿dijiste que Issei también tiene una de esas cosas?- la Ángel asintió, Sam frunció el ceño y de su chaqueta saco un termo, roció el agua sobre el fuego apagándolo.

\- Puedes irte-

\- ¿D-de verdad?- Kalawarner tuvo esperanza de salir de ahí viva pero una alarma le sonó al ver una botella con fuego en la boca.

\- Si… pero con mis términos- Sam le arrojo la botella cubriéndola con fuego antes de desaparecer.

Sin perder tiempo corrió en búsqueda del pervertido, al final lo encontró con la lanza de luz atravesándole el abdomen, apretando los dientes Sam encendió otro molotov y apunto a la chica con la lanza de luz.

\- hey pajarraco, ¡toma!- Raynare volteo para después quemarse y desaparecer.

Sam se acercó a Issei tirado en el suelo desangrándose por la herida, Sam maldijo por lo bajo. Su falta de carácter termino por costarle la vida a alguien de nuevo, ¿cuantas veces desde que nació había visto a uno de los suyos morir desangrados por heridas fatales causadas por sus descuido?, a había perdido la cuenta, sin pensar en mas solo observo a Issei mientras ese perdía más y más sangre.

\- Lo siento Issei, no puedo hacer nada- Sam se lamentó y vio como el chico apretaba un papel entre sus manos.

Un brillo salió del papel para después mostrar un círculo mágico, luego detrás de ambos vieron un cabello tan rojo como la sangre. Era una chica de la misma edad que su hermano, con el cabello rojo intenso hasta un poco más de la cintura, ojos azules, una figura inapropiada para una chica de su edad, piel clara como la porcelana, vestida con una camisa blanca con los hombros abultados, corsé negro con los bordes blancos con cuatro botones cerrados, falda roja con base de tela blanca, liston en el cuello y medias y zapatos de estudio.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien me llamo verdad?- frente a ambos estaba Rias Gremory, su Sempai. Sam se puso en posición de defensa delante del cuerpo de Issei, no sabía que poder fue ese pero sin duda no era algo que no hubiera visto antes.

\- No te acerques- Rias dio un paso hacia atrás, por alguna razón Sam le daba bastante miedo, luego fijo su vista en el moribundo Issei y vio de nuevo al castaño Winchester.

\- Oh… Winchester-kun, ¿Acaso eres tu quien le hizo esto a mi invocador?

Sam sudaba, no podía procesar todo frente, su mente trataba de buscar una solución, por sus descuidos y falta de determinación terminaron por costarle la vida a su compañero, y ahora estaba frente a la otra chica de la cual sospechaba, sus opciones eran limitadas, por lo que dijo todo.

\- No… fue un Ángel caído y también trataron de matarme a mí también- Sam fue directo, Rias lo analizo y luego asintió.

\- Winchester-Kun, ¿quieres salvar a Hyodo Issei?- muchas cosas le decían que no aceptara, pero apretó los puños y vio directamente a la chica

\- Si-

\- Bien, hazte a un lado por favor-

Rias camino hacia Issei y sonrió un poco antes de agacharse a su altura para tocarle la herida, lo vio con un poco de lastima y dijo:

\- Pareces que estas muriendo. Tu herida… oh vaya, parece que algo interesante está sucediendo. Así que eres tú… en serio esto es interesante- Sam no comprendía bien, pero le daba igual si salvaba a Issei. De un minuto a otro empezó a reír.

Algo en Sam se sintió un poco divertido como si de un minuto a otro fuese a presenciar algo que a había visto, la misma sensación que cuando Dean deserto como un demonio, algo así sentía.

\- Si estás muriendo, entonces cuidaré de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí- Sam tuvo un mal presentimiento, Rias saco un estuche de ajedrez y saco la pieza del peón, en seguida todo brillo y la pieza de peón junto con los otras 7 piezas entraron en el chico que se cubrió de un aura roja para después mostrarse sin heridas.

\- Que… ¿q-que demonios eres tú?- Sam vio a Issei desmayado pero bien y observo a Rias, esta volteo hacia él y de su espalda brotaron alas de murciélago, con una sonrisa dio una reverencia y vio fijamente a Sam.

\- Soy Rias Gremory, un demonio de clase alta. Un gusto Sam Winchester-kun, espero que nos llevemos bien- guiñando el ojo y dejando helado a Sam, Rias se presentó.

Definitivamente… la Nueva vida de los Winchester no iba a ser la misma.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

*Puff*… oigan eso sin duda fue un poco tedioso, bien vamos con algunas aclaraciones.

Como dije allá arriba esto para reivindicar a Sam y Dean por tanto Yaoi que han tenido que soportar en Fanfiction, como y aunque me disgusta tendrán harenes.

Ambos los tendrá pero no están confirmados ¿alguna sugerencia?

Cass y Crowley aparecerán más tarde, cada uno acorde del universo DxD. Odio también eso de remplazar un personaje por otro así que Issei también tendrá protagonismo y la verdad es que los episodios se intercalaran entre personajes: Sam, Issei, Dean, las chicas etc.

NO HABRA, REPITO NO HABRA DE NINGUNA FORMA EXISTENTE YAOI EN ESTE FIC.

Algo más… algo más… ah puede que aparezcan armas mitológicas como la espada de Brucvic o Moralltach y Beallgatach que no aparecen en canon DxD Pero si son armas mitológicas reales, así como Ángeles caídos que solo aparecen en los libros de Enoc pero no en DxD, eso sería todo… nos vemos, recuerde más información contacten mi nueva cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas… aquí de nuevo Jack con este, uno de los pocos fics no Yaoi (escalofrió) que tiene supernatural, hablando de hipopótamos, ¿algún vez han notado que lo reviews animan a los autores a seguir sus escritos?, parece que no ya que apenas tengo un mísero review y eso que tengo varios favoritos, ahora no digo que tienen que darme su sugerencia pero al menos algo que me diga que voy bien demonios…

Ya a Crowley (el diablo).

Empecemos con el capítulo.

No soy dueño de la Obra de arte… digo supernatural lo es Eric Kripke, tampoco soy dueño de esa cosa conocida también como High School DxD lo es Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

 **Hello I'm Demon and have Big Boobs.**

* * *

Para Issei cuyo mayor sueño era tener un harem y perder la virginidad con al menos una chica no se podría lograr si moría. Recordando el horrible sueño donde su cita lo asesinaba el castaño se sentía miserable…

 **¿Te invitan a una cita y te matan?... que suerte tan hija de puta.**

Así que después de despertar en su cuarto después de tal pesadilla hacia bastante feliz al chico, pero algo dentro del cambio, no solo sentía su cuerpo y fuerzas revitalizadas durante la noche sino que el sol le molestaba ligeramente, además

 **Tenía un Nuevo mejor amigo.**

Sam Winchester se había convertido en el amigo verdadero de Issei, hasta el momento después de preguntarle a todos en Kuoh si conocían a su novia Yuuma este siempre recibía una negativa rotunda alegando que solo una chica sin amor propio saldría con él, E incluso sus "compadres en la perversión" decían que no había forma del que él tuviera novia, justo cuando pensaba que estaba volviéndose loco, Sam dijo:

\- Hey Issei, ¿quieres acompáñame a la biblioteca?-

Antes de gritar que se fuera al diablo el joven Hyodo recordó de su sueño que el único aparte de esa persona con cabello rojo, Sam lo había tratado de ayudar por lo que acepto como no queriendo la cosa, una vez allí Sam se sentó a hablar con el sobre cosas mundanas antes de soltar:

\- Hey ¿crees en los demonios?- Issei casi pierde el aliento por esa pregunta, aunque él nunca fue muy religioso (de hecho lo más que hacía era rezarle a su abuelo a veces) ahora después de ver a su cita sacar alas y atravesarlo con una lanza de luz mientras le decía que renegara de dios por bendecirlo le abrió un poco la mente sobre posibilidades infinitas, ejem: que un chica con traje de dominatriz y alas de cuervo te empale con una imitación barata de "lanza de relámpago" de Ul*iorra C*fer.

\- No, ¿sí?, no sé, ¿Qué los demonios no son Ángeles caídos?, sabes no soy cristiano y no se mucho de esas cosas- Issei se sentía más idiota de lo que era pero dijo con sinceridad había logrado sacarle una leve sonrisa a Sam, este chico le recordaba a Dean.

\- No Issei, no son lo mismo, los Ángeles caídos nacieron al caer del cielo a la tierra, algunos por pecados y otros por solo no estar de acuerdo a algunas ideas- Sam recordó a Cass.- lo que llamamos "demonios" son seres que nacieron productos de cometer grandes pecados y caer tan profundo en el mal que dejaron atrás lo que eran- Sam recordó la información que Rias Gremory le suministro sobre ese universo.

Issei asintió tratado de comprender lo más que podía pero si querer soltó un…

\- Nerd- Sam llego a la conclusión de que de verdad es chico y su hermano eran más parecido de lo que pensaba.

\- Si, bueno, Como sea de todas maneras creo si te interesa deberías hablar con alguien al respecto tal vez el club de investigación de lo oculto, por mi parte me voy… Koneko me espera para almorzar, no te metas en problemas Issei- Sin saber que dichas palabras causaban conmoción en el pervertido, Sam salió de ahí.

Aun diciéndole "no te metas en problemas", Issei fue rápidamente convencido por sus dos compatriotas pervertidos para llevar a cabo un trabajo de acoso sexual hacia el club de kendo.

A los 5 segundos los descubrieron.

Antes de que las chicas tuvieran la oportunidad de masacrar a punta de golpes con Bokken a los tres pervertidos Sam llego al rescate aunque… solo de Issei alegando:

\- Chicas por favor discúlpenlo por esta vez, miren me lo llevare al consejo estudiantil, ¿está bien?- Ya que se trataba del hermano del chico que siempre las ayudaba lo dejaron llevarse al pervertido que agradeció a su abuelo en el cielo por la llegada de nerd/chico guapo que empezaba a agradarle.

\- Esta bien Sam-kun, pero cuidado con el ¡es un pervertido sin remedio!- luego de dejar ir a los dos castaños posaron su vista en los otros dos pervertidos que pretendían huir mientras hablaban con Sam, al ver eso las chicas se lanzaron contra ellos.

\- ¡NO AHÍ NO!, ¡POR DIOS NO AHÍ!- ya estando a una distancia considerable los dos castaños oyeron los gritos de agonía de los dos pervertidos.

Issei internamente le agradeció a Sam su Aparición oportuna, antes de llegar al consejo estudiantil Sam se desvió y empujo hacia adelante a Issei.

\- Te digo que no te metas en problemas y aun así lo haces, de verdad te pareces a él, bueno… procura no buscar problemas por el resto del día- Sam le dijo antes de irse dejando a Issei con duda.

Después de la salidayAunque Sam le volviera a advertir ahí estaba de nuevo en problemas solo que a una escala… mucho mayor. Frente al joven se encontraba un hombre vestido en con un saco marrón sombrero a juego con alas negras desplegadas una lanza de luz en su mano listo para rematarlo.

\- Bueno, eres más resistente de lo que pensaba, con una segunda lanza se acabara el problema de una vez por todas- preparándose para empalar al joven ante su aterrorizada mirada, ninguno de los dos se percató de la aparición de una tercera figura que iba a paso tranquilo acercándose a ellos.

\- *suspiro*… de verdad eres como Dean, bueno no se puede evitar, ¡hey mala imitación de Cass lárgate o te hare pollo frito extra crujiente! - ante el Ángel e Issei apareció Sam en su uniforme de la escuela con un cuchillo blanco en su mano y la mirada afilada.

Donhaseek arqueo una ceja por la Aparición del joven, no sabio si era por estar muy ocupado o distraído pero no había llegado a sentir su presencia como tal. De un minuto a otro su cara se deformo en ira ante el insulto dejando de lado al mísero demonio ajusto la trayectoria de su lanza para atravesarle el abdomen al chico.

\- ¡TOMA TU POLLO EXTRA CRUJIENTE!- La lanza Salió en dirección del joven que sonrió un poco.

ZASSS

TRUCKKK

BOOOMMM

Moviendo la mano hacia la izquierda la lanza aun en el aire desvió su trayectoria e impacto el suelo formando una nube de polvo. Sam como si nada salió de la nube mientras sus ojos ganaban un tinte negro, Donhaseek dio un paso hacia atrás por eso mientras preparaba otras dos lanzas en cada mano.

\- ¡Quieto ahí!, ¡o te empalare!- Donhaseek vio al chico sonreír, sumado a su ojos completamente negros eso era una vista completamente aterradora.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes- Sam siguió caminando tranquilamente con una mirada sádica y aterradora grabada en su rostro.

ZAAAZZ

TRUCCK

BOOOM

La misma acción se repitió luego de que un aterrorizado Donhaseek lanzara ambas lanzas solo logrando que Sam extendiera ambos brazos a los lados desviando las lanzas cubriéndose de polvo de nuevo, antes de intentar generar otras lanzas el Ángel sintió una presión cubriendo su cuerpo antes de lanzarlo hacia atrás estrellándose contra una pared de una forma dolorosa.

\- Ahgrr- el Ángel escupió sangre mientras sentía romperse sus alas y caía de rodillas a la acera de nuevo. Antes de levantarse sintió como era elevado 2 metros sobre el cielo antes de impactar bruscamente contra el pavimento de nuevo, alzando la mirada vio a Sam de rodillas hacia el suelo mientras jadeaba cansado.

Donhaseek aprovecho la oportunidad tomo el cuello de un impresionado Issei mientras creaba una lanza y le apuntaba directo al corazón.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡O lo empalo!-

\- No te atrevas a tocarlo- La princesa Gremory paso al lado de Sam y se posiciono frente al Ángel.

\- Cabello de color carmesí… debes ser una mujer de la casa Gremory-

\- Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, ¿Cómo está usted Sr. Ángel caído? Si está tratando de herir a estos chicos no me contendré-

Donhaseek deformo su cara en una mueca de ira total, pero rápido la reemplazo con una mirada complaciente.

\- Ufufufu… Bien, bien. Así que estos chicos te pertenecen. Entonces este pueblo también es tu territorio, ¿Eh? Bien entonces. Por ahora me disculpo. Pero te recomiendo que no dejes sueltos a tus sirvientes. Personas como yo podrían darles muerte mientras caminan- Donhaseek se levantó del lado de Issei y empezó a caminar lejos del rango de ataque.

\- Gracias por el consejo. Este pueblo está bajo mi estrecha vigilancia. Así que no me contendré si te metes en mi camino- Rias sonrió y Sam se recuperó parándose al lado suyo, juntos daban un aire de poder noble.

\- Le diría lo mismo a usted. Heredera la casa Gremory. Mi nombre es Donhaseek. Espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo- el Ángel extendió su alas y se fue volando.

Rias y Sam se acercaron a Issei el cual estaba herido por las lanzas de luz, sus ojos perdieron brillo y su consciencia se desvanecía lentamente.

\- Oh, ¿estás a punto de desmayarte?, esta sin duda es una herida fatal. No se puede evitar. Hey, ¿Dónde está tu casa?- Issei se desmayó sin contestar la pregunta. Sam suspiro recuperado y observo a Rias con una mirada algo molesta.

\- No soy tu sirviente, solo estamos trabajando juntos para evitar que los Ángeles caídos hagan de esta ciudad su patio de juegos- Rias se encogió de hombros por el cometario y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Como vas con tu Sacred Gear Sam-kun, ¿ya has logrado algo a parte de materializarlo?, sería muy bueno si supieras que habilidad tiene-

\- No intentes cambiar el tema, nuestro trato era que cuidarías de Issei mientras el fuera un demonio y me darías información importante, mantén tu promesa o **lo lamentaras-** el tono de Sam no daba lugar a los "No", y Rias ya Tenía suficientes problemas con un Winchester como para tener dos tras su trasero (mal pensados).

\- Este bien, pero dime… ¿no sientes curiosidad por el poder que yace en tu interior?- Rias vio fijamente al chico que empezó a caminar de espaldas a ella pero antes de alejarse mucho soltó un:

\- No todas las habilidades son bendiciones- Sam se fue dejando a Rias con un inconsciente Issei.

…

…

…

(Tres días más tarde, Escuela Kuoh 2am)

En una noche calmada en la escuela Kuoh mas en específico en el edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto, varias figuras se movían en de aquí a allá llevando a cabo sus tareas previstas por su ama.

El primero era un joven de 16 años, cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules, expresión cordial, vestido con el uniforme masculino de su escuela que se le veía perfectamente presentado, en su mano se encontraba un contrato que entrego a la conocida "One-sama" de la escuela Kuoh. Era el [Knight] de Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba El portador del [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth] y sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada.

La segundad figura era la más pequeña de todas aparentaba unos 14 años de edad, con el cabello blanco corto, ojos amarillos, mirada sin humor aparente, piel pálida, vestía el típico uniforme femenino de la escuela, ella también le entrego un documento a su ama. Era Toujo Koneko, la [Torre] de Rias Gremory, una Nekoshuo reencarnada y portadora de una mordaz, agria y acida lengua.

La tercera figura era la de una grácil pelinegra, con ojos cerrados, piel blanca algo tostada, vestida en el ridículamente apretado uniforme de las chicas de la escuela de Kuoh, también portaba un documento en su mano lista para entregárselo a su líder y ama. Era Akeno Himejima, Hija de Barakiel el [Cadre] De Grigori, [Queen] y mejor amiga de Rias Gremory.

La ultima figura la de un chico de 16 años con cabello castaño en punta llevando en sus manos u documento con la cara nerviosa, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, piel bronceada, vestido con el uniforme masculino de la escuela Kuoh pero a diferencia de Kiba este lo llevaba a su propio gusto, suelto y con una camiseta roja debajo de la camisa de vestir del uniforme y del chaleco negro. Hyodo Issei actual portador del [Sacred Gear] [Boosted Gear] así como el actual [Sekiryuutei] Y [Peón] de Rias Gremory.

Enfrente de todos, sentada en una silla detrás de su escritorio observando con detenimiento a sus adorables sirvientes más en específico a su nuevo sirviente así como el chico que le había costado 8 piezas de su título nobiliario. Vestida con el uniforme de la escuela la chica movió su cabello.

Rias Gremory era muchas cosas:

Aristócrata, pelirroja, pechugona, mimada, caprichosa, una Onee-sama con gustos algo raros, hermana del actual lucifer, prometida de Raiser Phenex (aunque no quisiera), mandona y últimamente alguien le decía que era una "perra con corazón". Pero sobretodo ella era una [Demonio De Clase Alta] orgullosa de ser lo que era pero… A pesar de todo en estos precisos momentos no era una cosa:

Feliz.

Y por qué se preguntaran, bueno hace menos de una semana había reencarnado a uno de sus Kohai como siervo a la vez que trato de reclutar a otro de sus Kohai para su nobleza pero…

Nada salió como ella esperaba.

Primero desde que conoció a los hermanos Winchester tenía una fijación con ellos, no por nada le pidió a su amiga de la infancia que los dejara para ella, al final no pudo converse a Sona del todo, lo que empezó como una charla amena se convirtió en una semi batalla campal. Sona argumentaba que ella no teniendo muchos miembros para su nobleza quería reclutar a los hermanos para su grupo y poder darle competencia a su vieja amiga.

Rias por su parte quería a los hermanos por tres indispensables razones: 1) se denotaba su talento, prácticamente expulsaban genialidad por los poros y ella como reina de la genialidad de Kuoh obviamente debía de tener a esos dos en su sequito, 2) según nueva información de Ajuka Beelzebub nuevos [Sacred Gears] estaban apareciendo, algunos eran versiones un tanto más potentes que de las conocidas pero otras… eran sin dudas [Longinos], un claro ejemplo era la de un exorcista independiente que era capaz de hacer aparecer cualquier arma existente [Gate of Babilon] o algo así se llamaba, el punto era que si tenía suerte esos dos eran portadores de nuevas [Longinos] esperando a revelarse ante el mundo, 3) ambos eran guapos, con suficiente suerte alguno de ellos dos se enamoraría de ella y podría deshacerse del contrato de matrimonio.

Sin embargo…

Esas razones no eran suficientes para Sona porque después de una charla más seria ambas acordaron compartir el botín que eran los hermanos Winchester pero de nuevo…

Nada salió como ella quería.

La heredera Gremory y la heredera Sitri llegaron al conceso de que ir por uno de los Winchester y no interferir con la otra…. Si como no.

Rias movió sus piezas en búsqueda de obtener a **Dean Winchester** para ella, primero lo tentó a través de Kiba con la idea de estar rodeado de bellas chicas si se unía al club de investigación de lo oculto, eso no funciono debido al que el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas sexis.

Luego probo con mandar a Koneko a vigilarlo y que si podía lo reclutara de forma "forzosa", pero después del primer día llego Koneko con basura en la cara y una nota en el pecho que decía "por favor intenta acosarme cuando te crezcan", sin saber cómo el chico no solo logro notar a Koneko sino que la despisto, la engaño, la noqueo y se la devolvió a su dueña.

Luchando con tan espléndido rival Rias recurrió al plan "A" de Akeno, le dijo a su reina y mejor amiga que se encargara de seducir al castaño mayor pero este al ver a la sacerdotisa del rayo solo rodo los ojos y le dijo tajante "ya han intentado con eso antes, sean más originales **demonios",** la reina Gremory abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de que el Winchester le arrojara un poco de agua bendita a la cara y saliera corriendo.

\- Grr- Rias gruño un poco recordando como después de todo eso había pedido personalmente al joven que fuera a su base para lograr convérselo de que fuera su sirviente pero, como todo lo demonio que creía poder con Dean Winchester ella recibió una amarga verdad.

 **Flashback- Rias Pov:**

\- _Estaba preparada para este encuentro, mis lindos sirvientes y yo nos esmeramos para dar una buena impresión, dentro de poco, un posible nuevo nakama llegara a mi club, siendo sincera estoy nerviosa_ -

Me ajusto en mi asiento mientras los chicos se preparaban, Kiba estaba parado con su aura respetuosa mostrando porque le llamaban "príncipe de Kuoh", sin duda hice bien en convertirlo en mi [Knight].

 _\- Mi mascota estaba sentada en el sillón degustando una barra de chocolate mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, con ello me llegan una pregunta y un hecho, ¿Cómo hace para no engordar no importa cuánto coma? Y esa barra se la debió haber dado Sam Winchester-kun sin duda, al parecer mi querida sierva tenía un flechazo por el menor de los hermanos. Bien ¡definitivamente ayudare a Koneko a llegar al corazón de Winchester-kun!-_

\- Ara, ara, Koneko de verdad disfruta imaginando que Winchester-kun es quien se la da ¿no?- Mi mejor amiga y reina descaradamente descubrió los pensamientos de nuestra mascota… muuuh, que mala es Akeno debe seguir molesta por como Dean-san la rechazo, esa vez dijo que se sentía menos mujer por eso.

\- Akeno deja de molestar a Koneko- mi amiga me ve con ojos los calmados a la vez que baja la bandeja de té y me pasaba una taza humeante, la recibo con gusto y empiezo a tomar de ella.

\- Estoy aquí- abriendo la puerta frente a mi estaba el chico que se ganó el título de "Ni-sama", Dean-san, era alto, tenía una atmosfera que me recordaba a ni-sama, vestía el uniforme masculino a su propio estilo, la escuela de una suelta, si la corbata con una camiseta azul oscuro por debajo, la chaqueta completaba la apariencia de vestir tres prendas superiores, los pantalones le quedaban perfectos, de calzado llevaba unas botas militares marrones, si tuviera que comparar Kiba sería "un chico bueno lindo" y Dean un "hermano mayor sexi y salvaje", me ajuste de nuevo en mi asiento.

\- Por favor toma asiento- le extendí la mano en dirección hacia el sillón, Koneko movió sus cejas por la incomodidad de tener al lado a no solo a alguien que la supero en todo sino también al hermano mayor del chico que le gustaba, di una sonrisa algo forzada por eso.

\- Bien… ¿qué quieren sucios demonios?-

Tuve un tic en mi ceja "sucios demonios", ¿acaso no sabía quién era?, ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeado de mis adorables sirvientes y que no tenía vía de escape?, Winchester-san ¿adónde llega tu arrogancia?

\- Ara, ara, Dean-kun si sigues con ese lenguaje me harás estremecer- de nuevo Akeno dejo escapar sus pensamientos oscuros, Mou… ¿no puede controlarse ahora o qué?, si lo estaba haciendo apropósito tengo que regañarla más tarde.

\- Si, lo que sea- con una indiferencia que me es desconocida Dean-san logro dejar en blanco a mi reina.

\- Fufufu que malo Dean-kun, tendré que castigarte más tarde cuando seas uno de nosotros- la sonrisa de Akeno me provoco un escalofrió, Dean-san seguía con su mirada aburrida fija en mí.

\- Lo siento no trabajo con carroña- que grosero, llamándonos carroña, suspire tratando de calmar mi ansias, al fondo la mirada de Kiba se hizo afilada, Koneko apretó sus puños y Akeno reía mientras decía "ara, ara", que ambiente tan ansioso.

\- Winchester-kun, me gustaría preguntarte esto directamente, ¿quieres ser mío? – Mi tono era amable y sensual, se supone que mi voz encantaba a todos aquellos seres con voluntad débil o sin conocimiento de lo sobrenatural así que espero que la voluntad de Dean-san sea débil porque si no…

\- Ni lo sueñes- Ángeles… creí que funcionaria, bien entonces ahora voy a oír sus razones.

\- ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué no deseas ser mío?- lo mire con cierta pena, muchos matarían por el lugar que les estoy ofreciendo, ¿acaso no era el sueño de todo hombre estar rodeado de bellezas como yo?

\- Ya te lo dije **no trabajo con carroña** \- ¡que impertinente!, ¡me saca de quicio!, ¡me estaba rechazando!, ¡a mí!, ¡y de paso me insultaba!, ¡estoy a dos pasos de matarlo con mi [Poder de destrucción], ¡revivirlo!, ¡y volverlo a matar!

ZASSSSS

TOOMMM

FIUUUU

Tal parece que Kiba no pudo aguantar más sus faltas de respeto hacia mí y se lanzó a Dean-san con una espada en mano, para mi sorpresa Dean- san bajo la cabeza evitando el corte de mi [Knight], salto fuera del sillón evitando el golpe de Koneko y dio tres pasos hacia atrás evitando un rayo de Akeno.

\- Pero que reflejos…- solté sin querer un alago, como era de esperarse del chico que era parte de todos los clubes deportivos de la escuela, además ni siquiera estaba sorprendido por como lo atacamos, su mirada se hizo tan filosa que no note cuando di un paso hacia atrás.

\- Bien, la verdad esperaba algo mejor pero todos ustedes no son más que basura de ojos negros- La última vez que vi mis ojos eran azules, ¿a qué se refiere con "ojos negros"?, tendré que pedirle a mi hermano información.

\- Sempai-idiota- Koneko dijo ese insulto… de hecho es más calmado que sus comentarios afilados de antes, mi mascota a veces suelta comentarios ácidos así que eso fue por muy debajo de su nivel normal, ¿acaso no quiere insultar al hermano de su posible novio?

\- Enana plana sin gracia- un tic apareció en la ceja de Koneko por el comentario de Winchester-san… o no…

Koneko se lanzó a él con el puño extendido pero Winchester-san deslizo su mano en la muñeca de mi mascota desviando su trayectoria, luego le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y golpeo la parte trasera de cuello dejándola K.O.

\- Vaya- solté de nuevo sin querer, logro derrota a mi torre sin problema… lo quiero para mí, no importa si debo matarlo para revivirlo a la fuerza… lo quiero.

ZASSSSS

Mi [Knight] intento de nuevo atacar a Winchester-san con una de su espadas pero este la esquivo con facilidad y luego dio un delis con su pie izquierdo e hizo caer a Kiba, luego le acertó un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

\- No puede ser…- dije, en eso Akeno lanzo un rayo directo a Winchester-san pero este rodo en el suelo dejando pasar de largo el ataque, luego salto. Sin poder hacer algo vi como un puño impacto contra el rostro de mi reina pero ella esta… ¿sonriendo? Muuu creo que Akeno cayó K.O no del impacto sino del éxtasis.

Winchester fijo su mirada en mí, me sentía cohibida como si fuera un animal frente al cazador máximo, como si no tuviera salida- agite mi cabeza para recobra compostura y apunte mi dudo índice a el- cargue el poder de la destrucción ante la mirada extrañada de Winchester-san pero antes de atacar el saco un frasco.

TRAHSSS

El líquido cayó ante mi poder de destrucción pero también sobre mi… sentí mi piel siendo corroída por el líquido como si fuera aceite hirviendo o acido.

\- ¡AHHHHH!- caí de rodillas al suelo, levante mi vista y observe directo a lo fríos pero cautivantes ojos de mi atacante.

¿Acaso es algún tipo de caza demonios?, ¿es un exorcista?, ¿era miembro de Grigori?, ¿sería miembro de alguna fracción pagana?, ¿Mago?, ¿reencarnación?, ¿semi-dios?, ¿Nefhilim?, tantas posibilidades, sentí mi propio orgullo pisoteado al ver como Winchester se acercaba a mí.

\- ¿V-vas a Matarme?- tengo miedo, ni-sama sálvame. Por favor alguien ayúdeme, no puedo mis lágrimas están fluyendo, en menos de 5 segundo fui superada por un solo chico de mi edad, me siento tan frustrada, Sona seguramente ya habrá sido derrotada por Sam-kun, debo jugar mis cartas de triunfo.

\- Mi hermano es lucifer, si me matas te harás u enemigo- dije de golpe la oportunidad de intimidarlo es alta por la cual no debo desperdiciar esta oportunidad… ¿quién estaba lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentar a lucifer y creer que ganara?

\- ¿Y qué?, no me importa- ¡Ehhhhhhhh!, ¡IMPOSIBLE!, ¡SI TIENE CONOCIEMIENTO DE LO SOBRENATURAL DEBERIA SABER DE MI HERMANO Y ESTER TEMBLANDO DE MIEDO MIENTRAS SUPLICA PERDON!, ¡QUE ES EL!, ¡QUE DEMONIOS ERES DEAN WINCHESTER!

\- ¿Qué eres?- mi voz era un hilo de lo que fue ni siquiera yo creía que era posible bajar mi tono a ese nivel.

Dean me miro con sus ojos analizándome, me observo durante un rato y después suspiro, viéndome con desdén solo agito la mano de la cual saco un cuchillo de caza.

\- Son demasiada poca cosa como para matarlos, oye mi advertencia sucia escoria del infierno porque solo la diré una vez, si te acercas a mi o a mi familia o planeas algo contra mis seres queridos, yo… **te matare** \- el miedo recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo como una señal viajando hacia desde mi sistema nervioso a mi cuerpo la sensación se extendió.

Miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo.

La palabra floto por mi cabeza, sentí miedo de un humano… mi hermano, no tuvo miedo de él, su mirada era sin duda la de alguien que ya ha visto a demasiadas personas importantes morir, como ni-san y así mismo era diferente.

Winchester-san desapareció de mi vista, bajando hasta la puerta, pude respirar de nuevo al notar cuando se había ido.

 **End Flash Back- End Rias Pov.**

Rias tembló en su escritorio con la idea de invocar la ira de Dean, después del incidente obviamente ella se puso en contacto con su hermano pero este le dijo que no había información acerca de la familia Winchester o si realmente tenía relación con lo sobrenatural así que… Dean Winchester era una existencia extraña para todos.

Claro ella omitió la parte de Dean amenazándola por miedo a que su hermano se involucrara. No miedo de lo que podía hacer Sirzechs, sino de lo que Dean podía hacer, algo le decía a Rias que su compañero de clases ya se había encontrado muchas veces con el peligro de seres más allá del entendimiento de los humanos.

\- Fuuu… que estresante- Soltó sin más la princesa Gremory, sentada en su oficina del club ahora solo acompañada por Akeno después de leer los informes de sus sirvientes y confirmar que Issei aún no lograba uno exitoso.

\- ¿Pensando en Dean-kun de nuevo y su amenaza?- como siempre la reina sabia a la perfección los pensamientos del rey.

Rias suspiro de nuevo, la situación que se traían entre manos era por demás arriesgada, junto a su nuevo peón reencarnado el club de investigación de lo oculto gano un "miembro anexado", al haber revelado su condición como demonio a Sam Winchester este se comprometió a ayudar a los del club si estos protegían al joven Hyodo, además de suministrarle información de lo sobrenatural.

\- Todo porque esos ángeles caídos están en mi territorio- Rias tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo Ángeles caídos pero aun no confirmaba la situación con su hermano y no solo podía atacar a los miembros de otra fracción sin pretender empezar una guerra de nuevo.

\- Ara, ara, cierto que traen muchos problema- Akeno acompaño a Rias con su sensación de derrota hacia su actual destino. Antes de decir algo la puerta se abre y aparece el [miembro anexado] del club… acompañado por su hermano.

Usando una camisa de vestir azul abierta sobre una camiseta blanca siendo cubierta ambas por una chaqueta negra en la parte superior de su cuerpo, en la parte inferior llevaba unos jeans azules con botas de trabajo marrones, en su mano se encontraba un brillante cuchillo de caza(para hacerse una idea es como el cuchillo de Ruby) con la empuñadura completamente blanca con un gema roja en el medio de esta, un guardamanos de oro y un blanco, perfecto y brillante filo ojos castaños estaban cargados con una mirada cegada por la ira. Sam Winchester miraba a Rias con fuerza.

El mayor pero más pequeño de los dos en estatura, vestía una camiseta negra debajo de una camisa de a cuadros blanca que a su vez estaba debajo de una chaqueta marrón, con jeans negros y botas de batalla negras, Dean portaba en su mano un cuchillo (como el primer filo pero en vez de una mandíbula, una hoja de verdad) blanco con una gema azul el medio de su empuñadura. La mirada de Dean hacía temblar a Rias del miedo.

Ambos soltaron una gran noticia para Rias y su sequito:

\- Sabemos dónde se esconden los Ángeles caídos-

Antes de decir algo, el mayor de los hermanos se movió a una velocidad de vértigo apuntando con su cuchillo hacia la garganta de Rias, Akeno puso su mano en frente de Dean y Sam tenía su cuchillo sobre el cuello de la hija de Barakiel.

\- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi familia!-

\- ¡Dean!- Sam quiso que su hermano volviera a su cabales gritando su nombre pero este solo puso algo de fuerza en su mano logrando que el cuello de Rias sangrara.

\- ¡Cállate Sam!, ¡le dije que la mataría si te metías en esto!-

\- ¡Suficiente!- El aura de Rias se hizo más densa y su mirada se afilo pero aun así los hermanos mantenían sus posiciones fijas.

\- Bien, Dean baja el cuchillo, Rias oye bien lo que voy a decirte y Akeno tu… por favor deja de babear- efectivamente Akeno estaba soltando un hilo de baba mientras veía como Dean destilaba puro instinto asesino.

\- Bien, hagamos eso-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Ahora con los reviews:

Guest: Bueno los Winchester tienen la mala maña de que cuando un ser sobrenatural revela su identidad estos se congelan (ejemplo: temporada 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11)

Este capítulo estuvo centrado en Rias y su punto de vista, ¿alguna sugerencia para el próximo?, Por cierto aquí Cass hizo un cameo, el que averigüe como o que referencia se hace podrá dejar un Oc (da igual si es Op) que continuará hasta el final.

Por cierto me estoy basando más en la novela ligera que en el anime o manga así que esperen partes que solo aparecen en la novela.

Eso sería todo.

Pd: ¿Que les pareció el final de temporada de Supernatural?


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend**

Había una vez. Una niña huérfana, que fue abandonada en una iglesia, ella creció en ese lugar que se convirtió el mundo que solo ella conocería, comería, dormiría y razonaría con la idea de que dios la cuidaba como a su especial hija. Su vida giro en torno a la fe que se le impuso creyendo que con solo fe este respondería a sus suplicas.

Fue cuando tenía 6 que había usado el don que el dios que ella adoraba para sanar aun herido cachorro, de ahí en adelante se le apodo con el título de "santa doncella" poco su habilidad para sanar se hizo conocida por todos, su vida, su razón de ser, como lo dictaminaba "ayudar al prójimo", salvo que nadie le dijo…

No todos piensan que el "prójimo" sea todo el mundo.

El corazón de la niña estaba lleno de amor, amor hacia todo ser vivo en el mundo, amor por proteger cada pequeña existencia, cada gramo de la creación del señor la cual merecía misericordia asi como el la daba cada día al permitirles continuar existiendo, pero aun asi...

 **ESTE MUNDO ES CRUEL CON AQUELLOS QUE NO LO SON.**

Es conocido que solo se necesita un minuto para desencadenar algo que destruiría todo lo que alguna vez estuvo en orden, el caos se extendía sobre todo lo que se le da el suficiente tiempo, la niña cometió un error.

 **Un único error…**

Ser demasiado buena y piadosa, asi como aquel que sin querer desata su propia autodestrucción, la chica cayó en las redes de un megalómano demonio que planeaba con sumo cuidado el usarla para saciar su propia lujuria y deseos carnales. Ironía fue que en su acto lograra su cometida a medias ya que al final la chica termino en manos de los exiliados por el cielo, su suerte la llevo a solo sentir a una más soledad de la que alguna vez había sentido.

Su mayor sueño. El tener un amigo, con el cual conversa, con el cual pasar un momento de paz, con el que sonreír, llorar, entender cada vez mejor la naturaleza cambiante e hipócrita de su congéneres humanos, se le hizo imposible, por lo cual su inocencia se mantuvo como un diamante en bruto perfecto.

\- A veces me sorprende la estupidez de tus hijos Hermano- Amara/the Darkness en su forma de niña estaba sentada en un sillón verde observando la historia de Asia Argento.

\- Que puedo decir… es asi, les dejas un buen mundo, mil posibilidades y ellos escojan siempre el dolor, supongo que las cosas se repiten una y otra vez, en este o cualquier universo, esperan mi segundad venida para empezar a hacer las cosas bien- Chuck/YHWH estaba creando mil universos más mientras en infinitas realidades hacia su voluntad. Aun sentado en su sillón el creador de todo observaba el crecimiento de su hermana a la vez que disfrutaba de las posibilidades del mezclar a los Winchester en un universo casi tan Jodido como el suyo…

\- Seguiré viendo, uno de esos hermanos se encontró con la monja- Amara volvió su vista al encuentro de la monja y el Winchester.

\- Ohh, es Sammy, Jee… él siempre se queda las tiernas- Chuck con su infinita capacidad podía ver las diferentes realidades, seguir su trabajo, moldear la historia, crear universos, multiversos, insertar sus mesías en ellos, todo sin moverse de su trono.

* * *

Muchas veces se dice que los amigos no existen o que tus únicos amigos son tu familia, lo cual puede ser una vil mentira, una solitaria existencia como la humana solo busca el comprender que motiva a sus pares a buscar una relación co-existencial entre sí. Familia, amigos, compañeros, lazos frágiles y cambiantes, se necesitarían al menos una eternidad para comprender al 100%, que trágico es el hecho de no poder entender bien que impulsa a las personas a querer formar vínculos de confianza, que los lleva a buscar como un perro tratando de tomar su cola la existencia de un ser que pueda ser llamado amigo.

Sam Winchester podía en su anterior vida podía contar a sus verdaderos amigos ya que no tenía el lujo de que estos sobrevivieran el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarse en una situación en la cual su vida o la de los inocentes no estuvieran en peligro, el mismo había una vez perdido la capacidad de sentir como un ser humano hasta el punto que apuñalar a su propio hermano o matar a un inocente.

Su humanidad era tan grande que incluso llego a afectar al propio Crowley, mil y una veces pudo oír la verdad de la historia, este mundo no era solo blanco o negro sino una serie de tonalidades grises que llevaban consigo una multitud de posibilidades. Enemigos que se vuelven aliados, aliados que te dan la espalda, poder, fuerza asi lo quisiera o no el joven Winchester sabía bien de que estaba hecho el jodido mundo.

Creció de la tragedia, se crio en la batalla, vivía en una guerra interminable, fue mártir, fue héroe, fue demonio, Ángel, juez y verdugo. El mundo sabía que su odio lo llevaría a marcar la diferencia, el fin podía empezar por sus manos, o bien podría crear una utopía, el destino de portar a un ser capaz de cambiar la leyes de la realidad.

Lucifer era su Compañero, su Sacred Gear portaba al demonio original, el hijo caído de dios. Su poder era completamente suyo. El arcángel y el siempre estuvieron conectados, el hijo rebelde que se opuso al mandato de su padre, Sam sabía que los humanos se habían ganado el odio total del segundo Arcángel más poderoso, asi como uno de los seres más poderosos de la realidad, este mismo le susurraba al oído.

\- [ _ **Sam… vamos la diversión empieza cuando tu hagas aparecer ese cuchillo y puedas liberarme de esta ridícula prisión]**_ \- el Satán verdadero tenia las cartas en su mano, un desliz, un solo desliz, y el apocalipsis tomaría su camino de nuevo, esta vez solo hacia su trabajo y desmoronaría la realidad misma solo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Sam era fuerte, sin duda. Pero en algún momento iba a flanquear, iba a rendirse y entonces el tomaría el control, la niña frente a él, la cual expulsaba una santidad solo digna de un verdadero Ángel, miserable criatura que no sabía el asqueroso destino de la infructífera existencia conocida como humanidad.

La niña conto su historia a Sam y el como el niño explorador que era sintió empatía por ella. Sam sabia, Dean sabía, Bobby sabia, Crowley y Castiel sabían. El peso del libre albedrio, de escoger, de ser dueños de tu destino, de tu vida, de escoger. Izquierda o derecha, el blanco, gris o negro, el humano escogió y por ello no podía…

 **CULPAR A DIOS POR NUESTROS ERRORES.**

Cada mal del mundo se lo buscaron los propios humanos, no lloren como niños mimados, no se lamente como si no fueran culpables de sus desgracias, no se laven las manos cuando saber bien que fueron los que hicieron.

La humanidad se cae con la misma piedra hasta la eternidad, las organizaciones humanas hechas por hombre están destinadas a la corrupción y a la decadencia eso incluye a las instituciones religiosas, la iglesia católica habiendo recibido la herencia romana de su jerarquía y algunas costumbres se hicieron con el poder para darse el lujo de corromperse hasta los cimientos.

Sam sin ningún problema tomo las manos de Asia con amabilidad y dijo las palabras que ella siempre escuchar:

\- Asia, Yo seré tu amigo- se marcó un camino que no se detendría, lucifer sonrió, YHWH sonrió, Los Winchester empezaban a hacer más interesante esta historia, el destino estaba encadenado.

Su trabajo fue desecho, su fuera le fue quitada y ahora de nuevo esos dos hermanos hacían de las suyas, pero esta vez contaban con la demasiado grande aprobación de Dios.

 **DXDVERSE PREPARATE QUE LOS WINCHESTER EMPIENZAN LA CACERIA.**

Dean Winchester no había tenido una semana muy buena que digamos, darse cuenta que su hermano también estaba consciente de la reencarnación no ayudaba a su estrés. ¡Se suponía que esta vez tuvieran una vida normal!, ¡después de tanta porquería!, ¡todas las lágrimas, sangre, sudor!, ¡donde estaba la maldita recompensa por poner su fe en el "Big Boss" en el último minuto.

Suspiro con cansancio, el mundo enfermo que dejo parecía volver mil veces peor que antes, la maldad no estaba bien definida aquí, ¿Qué era malo?, ¿que era bueno?, un mundo de demonios con más humanos que los propios humanos, Ángeles caídos cegados por la codicia, por encontrar una razón o identidad que los haga continuar en una existencia que no mantiene el amor de su creador.

¿Cuándo estuvo consiente que este mundo estaba peor que el anterior?, el día que Michael le advirtió que su vida iría en picada al darse cuenta que toda su anterior vida no fue solo un mal sueño, el líder del ejercito celestial se convirtió en el arma entregada por Dios para combatir de nuevo el destino, se podía sentir a la oscuridad caminar hacia ellos con la intensión de cubrir sus ojos de nuevo sin oportunidad de defenderse. La cacería empezaba de nuevo.

Por ello había ido a la base de la tetona pelirroja, no conocía los gusto demoniacos pero tenía que admitir que ese cuerpo fue una buena inversión, si no fueran demonios…

Dejando de lado eso, desde que tenía consecuencia de lo sobrenatural entendió que solo cuestión de tiempo, eran él y su familia contra el mundo, se encamino a proteger a su familia usando el poder del Michael.

Había resultado excesivamente bien, estos demonios sin duda no eran los más fuertes o listos de la camada pero bueno, mientras se mantuvieran lejos estaría bien, ya no tendrían que meter sus manos en nada sobrenatural.

Si como no…

Dean no supo que las cosas se fueron al caño el momento en que entro a casa de su vecino junto a Sam para ver cuál era el alboroto a las 3:00 de la mañana para encontrarse una escena no demasiado impactante para él. Su vecino clavado en la pared formando una cruz invertida, una piscina de sangre a sus pies, los demás miembros de la familia de esta, mutilados en el suelo, y al fijarse bien estaba el inscrito: Un castigo justo para los pecadores.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Dean dio salto hacia atrás evitando el corte descendente de una espada hecha de luz.

\- ¡JUEJEJEJEJEJEJE!, ¡Miren aquí que alegría!, ¡MATANDO PECADORES Y ENCONTRANDO IMBECILES!, ¡JEEJEJEJEJE ALGUIEN ALLA ARRIBA ME AMA!- frente a los hermanos estaba una de la muestras más horrendas de psicópatas, ambos habían visto todo tipo de enfermos, este no entraba al top 10 de sádicos vistos por ambos pero parecía estar esforzándose para entrar en la lista.

Su cabello blanco algo largo, sus ojos rojos demostrando su locura, su hábito de monje abierto haciendo de gabardina mostrando una camisa negra su sotana cubierta de sangre, con una espada de luz en su mano y una pistola en la otra.

\- Hey… ¿George Lucas sabe que le robaste mercancía de Stars Wars? O ¿tú de verdad puedes sentir la "Fuerza"?- Con esos malos chistes Dean espero un "cierto" de su hermano.

\- ¿En serio Dean?, ¿Ahora?- Sam solo pudo ver a su hermano como "en serio hombre", este iba a responder pero se movió para esquivar otra acuchillada de su atacante, este siguió a Dean mientras ignoraba a Sam y pretendía intentar da con sus múltiples tajos un golpe a Dean que moverse justo en el momento de que una cuchillada estaba cerca de darle.

\- Miss - dijo Dean mientras bajaba la cabeza evitando un tajo de luz.

\- Miss - se movió a la izquierda evitando otro.

\- Miss – hizo un desliz a la derecha evitando otro de esos.

Freed estaba frustrándose de no poderle dar Dean con su espada por lo que cambio a usar su pistola, cargo las balas y se dispuso a apuntar a la cabeza del mayor Winchester que solo sonrió mientras el exorcista renegado jalaba el gatillo.

BAAAMMM

La impacto contra un parte cuajándola de la fuerza pero Dean no estaba donde solo estaba hace 1 segundo en su vez sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear el psicópata se encontró con un sonriente Dean el cual tenía su Sacred Gear (El cuchillo) activo.

\- No pensaste que solo iba a quedarme ahí recibiendo tus golpes ¿verdad?- usando la empuñadura de su cuchillo Dean mando a volar a Freed unos cuantos metros hacia adelante por la fuerza del impacto luego lo siguió trotando mientras decía cosas sobre pasar un mal rato.

Sam arqueo una ceja ante eso, su hermano si recordaba su vida pasada y por lo que parecía también tenía uno de esos divinos juguetes. Luego termino por darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la sala, un largo cabello rubio y unos inocentes orbes verdes, vestida como moja estaba Asia Argento la chica que había conocido esa misma mañana.

\- ¿Sam-kun?- la monja observo al cazador de cabello sobre la frente.

\- ¿Asia?-

TTRUUMMMMMM

Otra vez Freed atravesó una pared cayendo entre el castaño y la rubia, de un minuto a otro abrió los ojos se puso de pie y trato de acertar un corte descendente en Sam que hizo aparecer su cuchillo bloqueando el filo hecho de luz del psicópata.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJUJUJUEJE!, ¡QUE MIERDAS!, ¡¿ES NOCHE DE SACRED GEAR O ALGO ASI?!- Freed iba a atacar de nuevo pero este sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo antes de estrellarse contra el techo y el suelo un total de 20 veces a la vez que Sam movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo después de terminar Freed parecía un muñeco de trapo viejo que fue dejado a su suerte junto a unos niños de 6 a7 años.

\- Al final si fue bueno practicar con Rias…- Sam volvió sus cuencas a sus colores normales y volteo a Asia la cual estaba impresionada.

\- ¡Sam!- Dean apareció de repente gritando- lo sabía… tú también lo recuerdas eh… je creía que tan solo eran malos sueños- Dean bajo su vista, era otro momento Winchester Bro.

\- Asi que… es asi no, Estamos condenados, demonios, Ángeles, monstruos, dioses… ¿todo se repite he?- Dean alzo la vista y la desvió al techo.

\- Asi parece, sabes… creo que era eventual, pero te digo Dean… esta vez creo que de verdad, que de verdad los demonios pueden ser buenos, pueden amar… de verdad-

\- Son demonios Sam, ¡nos quieren muertos!, ¡nosotros los queremos muertos!, ¡punto!, asi de sencillo- Dean aún tenía la mentalidad de "ellos vs Nosotros", Sam sabia lo necio que podía ser su hermano pero esta vez, tal vez, lograría mostrarles las diferencias.

\- Sabes que no es totalmente cierto, Crowley, Meg, Ruby sabes que ellos no eran como los demás- Sam apelo a sus aliados.

\- Claro el señor "deja que los monos de los Winchester destronen al rey para volverte el gran kahuna del infierno", La señora "No solo trato de matarte sino de también violar a tu emplumado amigo" y en serio Ruby… por favor Sam, tu fuente de sangre demoniaca no cuenta- Dean le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano y este se la devolvió.

\- No, Dean asi te cueste sabes que somos aliados, amigos… familia, lo sabes bien- Asia estaba viendo todo mientras comía unas papas de sepa Chuck donde.

\- Sam…- Dean siempre quiso proteger la inocencia o vida de sus hermano pero sabía que el fondo… Sam era más fuerte que él, no solo en la batalla sino en la vida, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para creer en la esperanza aun después de todo.

Sam por su parte entendía el punto de vista de su hermano, sin embargo ahora, se había dado cuenta que en este universo los demonios no eran tan malos, a pesar de todo al ver como se comportaban… no había casi diferencias con los humanos, Dean era terco en su punto de vista, por lo que sería bastante difícil cambiarlo, pero al menos contaba con algunos aliados demonios que no eran tan malos.

Ambos siguieron con sus reflexiones Sin aparentemente notar que Freed se volvió a levantar con espada en mano.

\- ¡MUERAN PUTOS!-

\- ¿Te molesta?, estamos hablando/Ve a joder a tu madre- ambos hermanos le dieron un golpe ascendente en la barbilla a Freed mandándolo a clavarse de cabeza en techo, donde su cuerpo inmóvil quedo colgando.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Dean bajo su puño en lo alguien abría la puerta mostrando al idiota N. 1 de la escuela, su saco de boxeo con piernas y asi mismo una versión pre-puberta de sí mismo.

\- Hola, soy un demonio de la casa Gremory…- Issei se detuvo al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba frente a él.

Su amigo, Sam Winchester con una pijama marrón con un cuchillo en sus manos, cuya expresión delataba una sensación de "la cague", El hermano de este con una camiseta negra con la leyenda "los dinosaurios no se pueden tomar Selfies" y bermudas blancas, con un cuchillo también, una Bishoujou rubia vestida como monja y por último el cuerpo de un tipo con la cabeza atravesando el techo y su cuerpo colgando.

\- Hey Issei…- Sam trato de llevar una conversación tranquila pero en seguida de un círculo mágico aparecieron el resto de clan Gremory preparados para la batalla.

\- ¡Issei-Kun vinimos por ti!- Yuuto Kiba declaro con confianza alzando su espada al aire.

\- ¡ _Estos idiotas!-_ Pensaron los Winchester a la vez al ver a los Gremory.

\- Sam-Kun…- Koneko fue la primera en reparar en la presencia del menor de los hermanos.

\- Ufufufu, ya te Vi Dean-kun- Akeno siguió el ejemplo de su Kohai.

\- Winchester…- Rias palideció ante la vista perforante de Dean.

\- Sucio engendro de ojos negros- Dean iba a dar el primer golpe cuando otra vez la habitación se llenó de un aura rara.

\- ¡Los Ángeles caídos vienen!- Los cazadores afilaron sus miradas mientras sujetaban con fuerzas los cuchillos preparados para la batalla, mientras los demonios huían.

\- Después tu y yo, tendremos una charla muy **Infernal** \- Dean tomo del brazo a Rias logrando que esta sudara más que antes, para que posteriormente desapareciera en un círculo mágico.

Asia había terminado su bolsa de papas al momento de la llegada de los Ángeles, estos eran. Donhaseek, Mitlett y Kalawarner acompañados de 20 hombres de mediana edad con sotanas.

\- He convención de pederastas- Dean se posiciono en pose de batalla mientras los hombres de mediana edad solo gruñían sintiéndose descubiertos.

\- ¡TU!- gruño llena de ira Kalawarner apuntando a Sam, mientras este ladeo la cabeza.

\- ¿Te conozco?- Golpe bajo… la pequeña Ángel rubia al lado Kalawarner empezó a reír como loca agarrándose el estómago, el hombre de los Ángeles se ajustó el sombrero con seguridad dando una sonrisa confiada.

\- Tendré mi venganza por lo de la última vez- Donhaseek vio fijamente al menor Winchester que volvió a ladear la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú eras?- Un aura de derrota cubrió ambos Ángeles mientras la que se veía más joven se desparramaba de risas en el suelo.

Los pederastas dieron un paso hacia adelante, Dean movió el cuchillo en sus manos, en su corazón empezó a arder la sangre del guerrero que dormía desde que reencarno y solo se saciaba a medias con las peleas callejeras, esta vez tenia de lado a Michael que sentía la maldad en los humanos y estaba más que de acuerdo con acabar a todo ser que se opusiera a las órdenes de su padre.

Sam tiño de completo negro sus ojos, se preparó con el cuchillo en las manos, Lucifer con unas cuantas muertes humanas estaría más calmado, poniéndose delante de la monja empezó a concentrarse y evaluar a sus enemigos, en un minuto uso su telequinesis para empujar a los Ángeles contra la pared, luego concentro la energía que recorría la gema del cuchillo en el filo de este y libero una ráfaga de energía horizontalmente que termino por acabar con la vida de casi todos los sacerdotes exiliados ante la incrédula vista de su hermano.

\- Ese truco… ¿dónde lo aprendiste?- Dean estaba dándole múltiples puñetazos Donhaseek en el rostro mientras preguntaba.

\- Lo aprendí después de materializa el Sacred Gear-

\- Ok, eso no es para nada justo- Dean soltó la deformada cara del Ángel caído y se concentró en los 5 pederastas restantes, a su vez Sam tuvo que lidiar con Kalawarner y Mitlett las cuales tenían lanzas de luz en sus manos apuntándoles al pecho.

\- [ _ **Yuupi armas de luz como en esa película del tipo con el casco y el asma]**_ \- Sam solo bloqueo las lanzas con el cuchillo y obligando a las Ángeles a retroceder usando su telequinesis, en un descuido Mitlett formo una lanza que envió a los pies del menor Winchester.

BOOOOMM WOOOMMM FISSSSHHHH

Sam se cubrió de la luz sofocante y suciedad mientras sentía como alguien pasaba por su espalda, a voltear vio como la Ángel caído de prominente escote sosteniendo a la monja entre sus brazos.

\- ¡SAM-KUN!-

\- ¡Asia!

\- Muu, parece que esta vez no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido- Kalawarner mostro una sonrisa divertida a la mueca de enojo de Sam.

\- Suéltala ahora… o yo voy a **acabar contigo** \- Sam muchas veces dejo morir a personas, unas veces por incompetencia, otras por debilidad, otras por solo el hecho de conocerle pero esta vez sin duda que no iba a dejar que se repitiera la historia.

\- Ohh, lo siento cariño pero me temo que no voy dejarte, y después de esta noches seguramente no nos volveremos a ver, ¡ADIOS!- la Ángel caído desapareció en una luz purpura al igual que el resto de los Ángeles, por su Dean traía a uno de los sacerdotes en amordazado.

…

…

…

SPLASHHH

El agua en su cara hizo reaccionar al sacerdote, frente a él estaba una adolecente de cabello castaño que no se veía muy contento, tardo en reconocer que se trataba del mismo chico que le había dado una paliza a sus compañeros. Y tardo más en darse cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla mientras se encontraba en la misma casa que atacaron.

\- Bueno amigo, veras estamos en una situación algo complicada por lo que apreciaremos la colaboración que quieras darnos- Dean fue sugestivo mientras jugaba con el filo de su cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué van a hacerme decirme sus idol´s favoritas hasta matarme?- El sacerdote escupió en la cara del chico frente al antes de que este dijera a algo solo sonrió.

\- Meh, estoy acostumbrado a esto amigo, ahora voy a ir a la otra sala a preguntarle a mi buen y misericordioso hermano si empezar o no con los métodos "Winchester´s" de interrogación, pero antes sostenme esto por favor-

De un solo golpe Dean le clavo a al tipo su cuchillo en el muslo derecho, el sacerdote resistió el impulso de soltar un grito antes de que chico se fuera solo se detuvo a medio camino y lo vio fijamente.

\- oh perdón, no puedo dejarte a mi amigo asi que…- Dean saco el cuchillo aplicando la delicadeza de un torturador de Irak, Dean saco el cuchillo.

Fue hasta la cocina donde su hermano tenía una gran olla de broce con múltiples usos, por su parte Dean fue al refrigerador y tomo una cerveza, abriéndola ofreció un brindis a Bobby su hermano solo tomo el vaso de leche cercano chocándolo contra la botella.

\- Tenemos suerte… es un idiota terco del tipo que suelta la sopa rápido, Como vas con eso de encontrar los emplumados traseros Bro- Dean vio a su hermano como estaba concentrado en la olla.

\- Listo, están en una iglesia abandonada, cerca del centro de la ciudad, ahora podemos dejar ir al tipo- Sam se volteo para ver a su hermano con cara de "en serio".

\- Muy bien Sammy, eso es genial pero en definitiva no vamos a soltar a ese hijo de puta- Dean apunto al sacerdote que soltó un "jodete mocoso".

\- Dean no es necesario matarlo- Dean volvió a apelar a la humanidad de su hermano.

\- No, Sam, si es necesario, mira lo que estos bastardos hicieron- Dean abrió las manos señalando a su alrededor con ira, Sam observo los cadáveres de la familia.

\- tal vez solo seguían ordenes, ya sabes cómo son los sacerdotes- Sam trato de buscar excusas.

\- No, no, no, no Sam, este bastardo con el resto de esos hijos de su madre han matado a sepa cuantas persona aquí asi que lo hare al estilo John…- Dean saco su cuchillo y este cambio de forma a una pistola con la cual le dio un tiro al sacerdote acabando con su vida.

Sam se puso pálido del golpe, su hermano había ido bastante lejos, ignorando el malestar en su corazón, Sam observo al olla otra, vez, había demasiados sacerdotes armados ahí, iban a necesitar ayuda y mucha.

Un foco se encendió en su mente, viendo como su hermano terminaba de tomar toda la cerveza llego a la conclusión que a pesar de tener esos geniales juguetes divinos tenían que pedir ayuda.

\- Dean, necesitamos ayuda, esos tipos son un ejército-

\- Claro pero no conocemos a nadie que quiera ayudarnos en una batalla contra unos Ángeles con montón de pederastas de apoyo-

\- De hecho… si los conocemos- Dean cambio su expresión al entender de quien hablaba.

\- No, Sam, ¡de ninguna manera!-

(Más tarde)

\- Odio esto- después de una muda de ropa, una conversación infernal con Rias y su nobleza, los jóvenes Winchester+ parte de los Gremory fueron a la iglesia.

Mientras Sam entraba por la puerta delantera junto a Kiba, Koneko e Issei, Dean estaba en la parte trasera con un reproductor de música junto a unas bocinas mientras sonaba a todo volumen Ángel´s anthem de Breaking Benjamin.

\- Saldré en una cita con ese demonio si son tan idiotas como para ser atraídos por eso- Para su total estupefacción en seguida aparecieron los tres Ángeles caídos mientras conversaban.

\- ¡ESA CANCION ME ENCANTA!- La más pequeña dijo sin problema.

\- Si es buena- El hombre con vendas en las caras concordó.

\- Humm, es de verdad buena- la del escote ridículo sonrió mientras los tres llegaban y como idiotas observaban las bocinas.

\- Ustedes son peores que Cass…- Dean salió de los árboles y dejo caer un encendedor en el suelo comenzando una reacción en cadena de fuego santo ardiendo atrapando a los Ángeles aun con expresiones estúpidas.

\- ¡Que mierdas paso!- gritaron los tres Ángeles al darse cuenta de que estaban prisioneros.

\- En resumen… son mis presas- Dean dio un paso hacia adelante mientras un gigantesco pilar de luz cubrió todo mientras un gutural grito llamo su atención.

(Hace unos momentos)

Decir que Sam estaba molesto era un eufemismo, la Ángel en traje cuero se había ganado un lugar entre los seres a los cuales torturar por diversión, una vida como la de Asia que merecía por mucho un final feliz había segada por esa asquerosa criatura que superaba en locura a Crowley que aprendió a tenerle respecto a la vida ajena, como cuando se preocupó por Kevin Tran.

Pero ella...

Se acabó…

No hay misericordia para zorras como Raynare.

Sam apretó la empuñadura de la prisión de Lucifer, con fuerza pensó en lo dicho por Rias: "los Sacred Gear cambian según los deseos y voluntad de sus portadores", Dean convirtió su cuchillo en la Colt, el solo quería algo con lo que matar a Raynare de formar dolorosa, recostó con cuidado el cuerpo sin vida de Asia en el piso, habiéndole dirigido sus últimas palabras Sam le rezo al dios que ella alguna vez adoro para que encontrara su felicidad en la otra vida.

Issei y el resto de los demonios Gremory que vinieron con el estaban un piso arriba peleando contra los sacerdotes que cuando Dean supo la cantidad solo pudo decir "hey a que aquí están todos los de closet y pederastas de los escándalos", sin reírse Sam se preparó para la batalla.

Hace unos momentos Issei descargo en Raynare su ira liberando la Boosted Gear, dentro de su antebrazo izquierdo residía el **[Sekiryuutei]**. Uno de los dragones celestiales, a Sam ya lo dragones le habían dado suficientes problemas como para saber que no se podía jugar con ellos o subestimarlos, Issei sería muy poderoso en su futuro, y él no debía subestimarlo.

Dejando de lado eso, Sam no se dio cuenta cuando un pilar de luz lo cubrió por completo y al disiparse su cuchillo se alargó hasta parecer una espada.

\- _**[Bueno esa no me la esperaba… de alguna forma lograste hacer que mi espada de Ángel se reprodujera en esta prisión]**_ \- Lucifer aclaro la duda de Sam en cuanto a la forma de su espada.

No era necesario pensarlo mucho, asi que sumo. Una espada de Ángel + Un Ángel que quería muerto

\- Estas muerta perra- Sam empezó la arremetida, Raynare se estaba recuperando de la paliza que Issei le propino, no supo cómo evitar el corte de Sam por lo que una gran línea se abrió desde su hombro hasta su cintura, de paso mostro toda la piel de parte frontal, una tenue oscuridad salía de la herida propinada.

Antes de poder pararse Sam tomo las alas de la Ángel, esta con miedo volteo a ver como Sam le dedicaba una mirada fría, uno de sus pies se colocó encima de su espalda, obligada a arrodillarse ante un humano la cara Raynare toco el suelo manchándose con el lodo del bosque a donde Issei la había mandado, cualquiera otro pensaría en lo frágil que se veía la mujer pero Sam no…

\- No Mereces estas- Sam aplico fuerza en su pie hundiendo más a Raynare a la vez que jalaba sus alas con ira.

TRAHHHSSSSS

TRUKKKKK

TUM

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- El grito de Raynare cubrió por completo el escenario.

Sam arrojo a un lado las alas de Raynare mientras esta se retorcía de dolor en el suelo intentando curarse con él **[Twilight Hearling]** de Asia, esto provoco en Sam más furia con la cual camino hasta Raynare para empezar a pisarles los dedos de las manos a la caída una y otra vez mientras esta imploraba piedad.

\- Ahhh, Ahh, Puedes salir de ahí- con unos suspiros Sam enfoco sus orbes que habían vuelto al color de su anterior vida a la figura de Koneko que estaba parada como si nada.

\- ¿Te mandaron a recoger la basura?- La nekomata asintió pasando a paso veloz a tomar la pierna de Raynare para arrastrarla hasta donde su ama.

Sam llevaba unos 4 pasos de adelanto, la chica observo y supo que el tenía a su alrededor la misma aura de melancolía que tuvo ella, con unos poco paso se puso al lado del Winchester y aun arrastrando a la Ángel caída con su mano derecha, con la libre tomo la del castaño.

…

…

…

Hace menos de unos minutos Dean había dejado ir a los idiotas de los Ángeles caídos después de oir sus incesantes suplicas, justo a tiempo para ver como hacían su oportuna aparición el rey y la reina del clan Gremory, las cuales temieron ante la ira del Winchester mayor.

Este ignoro de forma casi divina la presencia de los demonios, aun con las constantes insinuaciones Akeno, al final habían llegado a la destruida iglesia donde estaba el resto del team hecho a las patadas, paso poco y Koneko dejo en suelo el cuerpo de Raynare. Akeno hizo aparecer agua sobre ella dejándola caer devolviendo la consiencia a la Ángel caído.

Raynare despertó viéndose rodeada de los demonios encargados del territorio asi como de los humanos capaces de hacerles frente si problemas, en determinado momento se fijo en Rias.

\- ¿Cómo estas Ángel caído Raynare?

-… ¿Eres la hija de la casa Gremory…?

\- Hola, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy la heredera de la casa Gremory, será por corto tiempo pero será bueno tener su compañía- Rias saludo amablemente en lo que el rostro de la Ángel se deformaba en ira total.

\- …. No crean que han ganado, este plan fue en secreto pero aun asi otros Ángeles me acompañan… ellos…-

\- Nadie vendrá- Dean sentado en lo que quedaba de unas sillas dijo alzado la mano y saludando- escaparon como cobardes, les dije que te mataríamos de forma indescriptible y huyeron temiendo por sus vidas-

\- ¡Mientes!-

Negando ese hecho Raynare se sintió pequeña en su sitio, a su vez Rias empezó un discurso acerca de cómo ya sabía sobre los Ángeles caídos, teniendo en cuenta la situación Rias no empezaría un ataque solo porque si, como eran seres inferiores como ella trataban inútilmente de llegar a la cima.

Luego pasaron a hablar de sí misma y sus sirvientes, como Issei la venció despertando su **[Longinos]** , como sin duda llegaría lejos, pasaron un momento emotivo barato, los hermanos Winchester jugaban póker en lo que los demonios terminaban su dialogo de relleno.

\- Voy a Hacerte desaparecer, Ángel caído-san- el tono frio de Rias fue bastante claro- y por supuesto, tomare ese Sacred Gear también-

Raynare replico, los hermanos se preguntaban cuando demonios Rias en serio a matarla, pero desde un pilar salió el albino que Dean y Sam aporrearon de lo lindo hace poco.

\- Wow, ¡mi superior está en problemas!, ¡¿qué sucederá ahora?!-

\- Sálvame, te recompensare si lo haces- Freed rio como el demente que era.

\- Hmmm, Hmmm, recibí una orden de una hermosa Ángel, ¿eh?, ¿puedo tener sexo contigo?, para mí, tener sexo con un Ángel seria el mayor honor, subiría mi estatus social- Decir que la justicia universal no existe era una falacia, todos estaban presenciándola en su mayor expresión. Hablando de expresiones la de Raynare no tenía precio.

FLASHHHH

Todos observaron como Dean había tomado una foto con su teléfono inteligente automáticamente Issei puso una cara sumamente seria y llena de determinación.

\- Mándamela por mensaje- Dean lo vio con fuerza y seriedad dignas de un cazador de su calibre, sus musculos se tensaron y…

\- Ok-

\- KU… ¡deja de decir tonterías y sálvame!- volviendo a su seriedad el sacerdote le saco la lengua a Raynare.

\- Ara, ara, ara, sabes que hablo en serio… quiero decir. Algo tan insignificante como eso no debería ser problema, ¿no es asi Ángel-sama ¿entonces es un no? ¿Es eso? Entonces me retirare. No importa como lo veas, estoy en una gran desventaja, asi que simplemente me iré- Freed se burló para posteriormente reírse nuevamente como demente.

\- ¡¿Acaso no eres un sacerdote?! ¡Debes salvarme! ¡Soy un Ángel todopoderoso! Yo…- el sacerdote detuvo a la Ángel con un argumento.

\- No necesito una superior que pierde contra una basura de demonio. Eres hermosa, pero no sabes hacer un plan y eres cabeza dura. Para lo único que sirves es para masturbarse, asi que solo muérete rápido. Bueno un Ángel caído, que ha sido abandonado por dios no ira al cielo ni al inframundo, solo pasan a ser nada. Quizás la experiencia de convertirse en nada te sirva. Oh, eso es imposible, porque no quedara nada. Es imposible Jajaja. Entonces, namusan, espera, eso es budismo, ah sí, soy cristiano ¡no tengo remedio! Jajaja- luego gira hacia Issei para dedicarle unas palabras de aliento asesino y después vio a los hermanos Winchester.

\- Boo- Dean dijo Freed dio un paso hacia del miedo.

\- ¡nos vemos allá!, ¡adiós! ¡Recuerden cepillarse los dientes!- y desapareció como si nada.

Raynare paso a un acto barato intentando engañar a Issei, Sam se indignó, convirtió su cuchillo en la Colt y le apunto a la cabeza a la Ángel.

\- Pídele ayuda a alguien en infierno-

BAMMMM

En interior de la cabeza de Raynare dijo adiós con gatillazo, Sam observo como sus gracia se exparsia por el escenario sofocándolos a todo en luz, al terminar las alas de Raynare habían marcado el suelo para siempre con la línea de sus alas quemadas.

De su cuerpo salía la luz del Sacred Gear de Asia, Rias lo tomo sin permiso, volteo a ver el cuerpo sin vida de la ex monja, saco una pieza de ajedrez. La pieza del alfil.

\- ¿Alguien está en contra?- Sam tenia sentimientos encontrados, Dean no sabía que pasaba, Issei no conocía muy bien a la chica, nadie más sabia que opinar, Rias Se encogió de hombros, tomo su alfil y apuntando a Asia.

\- Yo te ordeno, en el nombre de Rias Gremory, que tú, Asia argento, vuelvas a la vida como mi leal sirviente, y reencarnarás como un demonio. A ti, mi alfil ¡Te otorgo nueva vida!-

\- ¿Ah?- la voz de Asia lleno el lugar, Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido por la forma de convertir demonios de estos seres, Sam solo tuvo una mirada gentil hacia la chica europea.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta Asia- Rias sonrió cálidamente, la monja busco con la mirada a alguien.

\- ... ¿Sam-kun?- Sam acaricio un poco a Asia en la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, soy yo. Sam, tu amigo Asia-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Vamos con los reviews:

TRYNDAMER95: Falta poco en especial teniendo a un mejor amigo como Sam, y aun (próximamente) amigo/figura de hermano mayor Dean de su parte. Además ya te respondí allá arriba que Sacred Gear tienen los hermanos.

herob2301: Tranquilo en unos capítulos se resuelve solo el cameo.

Guest te respondo… por partes:

Anterior Cap: Quería sacar algo más de la serie ya que muchos temas e inclusos cosas que pasaron en las temporadas serán claves para este fic, con la personalidad de Rias me he basado en la novela tal vez necesito pulir algunas cosas pero bueno estamos para aprender.

Por supuesto que seguirán siendo humanos, en donde está el chiste es que los Winchester siempre se enfrentan con seres más fuertes que los seres humanos, y los vence, demostrando que no se puede subestimar a la raza humana.

Anterior review: Jee mas o menos, otra mala maña seria el darle a Fujoshis ideas erróneas de su relación.

Pregunta: si los tendrán, sin embargo las estructuras no están muy definidas hasta ahora están en proceso o que me parecen bien para Sam: Asia, Koneko, Sona… (Muchas planas ¡alguien deme una idea de un chica con mucha carne para Sam!).

Para Dean serían (las que tengo en mente): Akeno, Kuroka y tal vez Xenovia… ok también necesito ideas aquí.

Issei: Rias, Irina, Ravel (en duda), Mitlett (Raro…), bien aquí según se altere la historia pero en definitiva nada de Grayfia o Venelana ¡para ninguno!

alex1893: Concuerdo contigo, pero asi es el fandom, mejor dicho… asi son las Fujoshis que solo buscan esos en cualquier serie/anime/película/libro, nunca pierden una oportunidad para sacar parejas homosexuales ridículas.

Bueno aquí hice muchas referencias a un famoso videojuego que alguno de ustedes debió jugar, como sea.

¡PREGUNTA! (VOZ DE HOLA SOY GERMAN): ¿Les gustaría un Cross de Undertale con DxD?, o más allá del jardín o Gravity Falls, o Steven Universe o cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.


	4. Chapter 4

**That's not Phoenix, That´s a Fried Chicken**

* * *

Dean Winchester estaba cabreado, no porque su hermano se estuviera relacionando con demonios, no porque la mayoría de esos demonios no eran tan malos o porque Akeno lo acosara, no porque ahora debía trabajar junto a ellos para mantener segura la ciudad, si no con…

El rubio con pintas de Puto en frente de él.

Como habían llegado a esa situación.

 **Flash Back**

Era una buena mañana, Dean se levantó con tranquilidad normal, pero esta vez quien le despertó no era su hermano si no la rubia con ojos verdes de Asia Argento, ¿Quién diría que tal inocente criatura se convertiría en un demonio?, Dean lo desestimo el mismo estuvo a dos pasos de volverse un demonio por completo.

Como sea, después del desayuno preparado por la ex monja, los tres residentes de la casa se dirigieron a su recinto de estudio, Sam caminaba un poco más adelante junto a Asia la cual se veía sumamente feliz de convivir junto al menor de los hermanos. Dean suspiro, Sam y el habían hablado acerca de la reencarnación en ese nuevo mundo, si bien no tenían ni la más mínima idea, de cómo, porque o cual era el verdadero objetivo de su existencia en ese lugar habían llegado al conceso de seguir viviendo tranquilamente mientras aun pudieran…

Pasando por la entrada Dean se dirigió a su clase, por el camino se llevó la mirada de odio profundo de sus congéneres masculinos, bien podían intentar hacer algo pero el hecho seria que Dean los convertiría en carne molida humana antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima. Una vez en su salón observo como la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaban, mientras en el fondo alguien trato de arrojarle una bola de papel que este atrapo con la mano sin voltear.

Bitch Please, I´m Dean Winchester.

Soltando la bola de papel, el mayor Winchester se ajunto en su asiento, al lado de este se sentó la pelinegra de Akeno Himejima, la pelinegra había pedido de inmediato un cambio de salón con tal de estar con Dean, este suspiro, saco su teléfono y empezó a sacar las cuentas de cada una los pagos que harían los clubes por su cooperación en sus actividades y demás asuntos…

Clubes…

Hmm…

¿Dios porque?, Dean sabía que el "Big Boss" tenía algo que ver con todo eso. ¿Reencarnar en otro universo? Bien podía con eso, ¿tener un juguete divino que en su interior portaba al arcángel más poderoso de la creación? Ok, ¿porque no?, ¿pero tener que aliarse con seres como demonios que hasta hace una vida quería despedazar?, Oh vamos…

Bueno, por lo menos eran mejores que los demonios que el recordaba…

\- [Son abominaciones]- Hablo desde el Sacred Gear Michael, bien podrían serlos pero al menos eran mejores que los anteriores, Dean entro en cuenta que Akeno no intento ningún avance con él y volteo a verla…

Estaba observando el cielo por la ventana de la escuela, Dean aparto un poco su teléfono y se fijó un poco en el demonio frente que lo atosigaba con persistencia. Cabello negro perfectamente trenzado, ojos cerrado con una calma divina, piel blanca besada por el sol, con un cuerpo… dios, que cuerpo, el uniforme solo dejaba menos a su imaginación.

Luego cayó en cuenta, Akeno siempre tenía sobre un aura de soledad y tristeza. Dean conocía bien la sensación, el mismo había reflejado eso, debajo de toda esa fachada de dignidad y pulcrito japonesa, Akeno era más parecida al cazador de lo que podría imaginar. El demonio volteo la cabeza chocando miradas con la de Dean. Una autentica sonrisa adorno los labios de Akeno dirigida al cazador.

Los colores rojos adornaron la cara del Winchester.

\- Mierda…- murmuro en susurro Dean, Akeno por qué parte se llevó una de sus manos debajo de su mentón y empezó a escanear a su futuro esposo…

Dean Winchester era el primer ser en directamente rechazar a su persona, Akeno le intrigo el hecho de poder hacer eso, poco fue ganando su interés. La hija del ángel caído decidió dirigir su sumo interés hacia el joven Winchester y pudo comprender…

Ese chico no era lo que aparentaba.

A primera vista Dean Winchester era, un joven prodigio de los deportes que todos los clubes quería en sus barracas, cobraba por el prestigio de su presencia solo él había apaleado a la mitad de los chicos en la escuela y humillado a la otra mitad, se había ganado el título de Oni-sama por parte de la población femenina al haberse ganado la fascinación de esta, como ella con los demás, pero lejos de esa imagen…

Él estaba Roto.

Parecía que el fondo, como ella, su mera existencia estaba apenas adjuntada con trozo de fino vidrio formando lo que sería su alma o en defecto su corazón, Akeno daba falsas sonrisas, reía sin sentirlo realmente como pantalla e ilusión de una noble líder como ella debía dar, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonrió fue al convertirse en miembro de la nobleza de Rias, poco después empezó a sentir de nuevo gracias a Kiba y Koneko como miembros de su familia, ahora tenía a un hermano menor idiota (Issei) y una hermana menor a la cual corromper (Asia).

Y un hombre al cual acosar…

Que sin duda no le dejaría el juego fácil, el demonio juraría que era como si ambos estuvieran esperando para ver quien se rendía primero…

Ufufufu…

Seria Dean el primero en rendirse…

Aunque tuviera que violarlo para ello…

No, no podía distraerse con esas cosas, su mejor amiga necesitaba ayuda y ella como mujer debía dársela. Rias se encontraba comprometida con el imbécil de Raiser, bien podía un poderoso demonio de sangre pura pero eso no quitaba que fuese un playboy de tercera, Rias sabía que en cuanto contrajeran nupcias no pasaría a ser más que un juguete sexual para la diversión del rubio Phenex, solo como un objeto con apellido para engendrar niños demonios de sangre pura…

Y ella misma como plus.

Una muesca de asco se formó en el rostro de la morena, no se convertiría en una pieza extra o combo especial para ningún idiota, debía de idear un plan cuanto antes, Rias pretendía entregarle su primera vez a Issei faltando al acuerdo y logrando su liberación del trato matrimonial, eso hubiera funcionado, si no fuera porque predijeron ese hecho todos los involucrados en el asunto.

Entrelazo sus dedos debajo de su barbilla pensado claramente, ignorando la clase llego el receso y pudo salir. Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Akeno tomo por el brazo al Winchester y se lo llevo a rastras con ella.

Noto un poco del bien formado cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos, estando a pasos del club Dean la arrincono contra la pared del edificio antiguo, puso sus manos sobre las muñecas de la demonio que tenía los ojos abiertos, el cazador fijo sus orbes en los de la Nadeshiko y lo supo así como ella.

Ambos cargaban Tragedias Similares.

La soltó para decepción de la sacerdotisa y con una patada abrió la puerta del club, subió las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón más apartado posible, ante la consternada mirada de Rias y Koneko.

Poco después subió la sacerdotisa con una mueca complicada en su rostro, empezó a preparar te en lo que llegaba el resto del club, unos segundos después Sam, Issei, Kiba y Asia hicieron su triunfal entrada a la base del club.

FLUSSSHHH

BROOWWW

Un círculo con el símbolo Gremory se manifestó en medio de la sala del cual salió una despampanante peli plata con traje de sirvienta y labial rojo. Con tranquilidad se presentó ante los que ignoraban la existencia de persona, la mucama le cuestiono la pelirroja el sí informar acerca de la situación. Antes de responder un circulo de magia se manifestó soltando brasas ardientes de fuego, poco después salió un rubio con traje rojo algo desaliñado y mueca arrogante.

\- _Un Puto/Gigoló_ \- Pensaron en conjunto los hermanos Winchester y Issei al ver Phenex.

\- Jeje. No he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo-

 **END FLASH BACK**

Y así, con una escena, vemos a Raiser sentado al lado de Rias toqueteando su cuerpo de forma constante mientras los demás tomaban te, de un minuto a otro Rias no soporto y se levantó con su cara envuelta en asco profundo.

\- ¡Raiser! ¡Ya te dije antes! ¡No voy a casarme contigo!-

\- Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, ¿sabes? Creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis-

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Si yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, entonces voy a elegir a quien será mi esposo! También hice una promesa, que voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad! -

\- Eso es correcto. Tú eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, sus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra. Incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado, y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros los demonios de primera clase sería la solución absoluta para solucionar esta situación. El linaje de los demonios de primera clase. Aunque sabes que estos niños serán importantes a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?-

Los hermanos Winchester conocían la historia de ese universo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una galaxia lejana… no espera así no empezaba, en resumen los ángeles, caídos, y demonios guiados cada quien por sus líderes se enfrascaron en una guerra sin cuartel horrenda, la batalla duro bastante y ser perdieron innumerables cantidades de personas de todos los bandos, Dean pensaba que esa guerra pudo haber sido de ayuda en su universo si con ello se libraban de las pestes negras. Sam entendió de lleno él porque era una sociedad aristocrática y se necesitaba el rellenar su población con demonios artificiales…

Se estaban extinguiendo

Por otra parte ello les abría las puertas a hijos de su madre como Raiser, los cuales al parecer pensaba que era más importante el preservar la "pureza de la sangre" antes que evitar la extinción de su raza en sí.

\- La nueva producción de demonios, tus sirvientes, son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Hay nobles ancianos que se acercan a los más poderosos demonios reencarnados. Pero eso está bien. Los demonios de nueva producción son importantes para el futuro. Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción. Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan .Tengo mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo. Entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory. Si no toma te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos? A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como "72 pilares". Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios-

Eso les recordaba a Sam y Dean la propuesta de convertirse en demonios de Rias a lo que ambos hermanos se negaron rotundamente, Dean primero saldría de jerga con Crowley antes de convertirse en un demonio, y Sam verdaderamente ya no quería dejar atrás su estatus como humano, ya de por si no tenía mucho que lo acreditara como tal pero quería mantener lo poco que lo mantenía humano.

\- Yo no voy a extinguir mi clan. Voy a casarme- Los hermanos se sorprendieron un poco por lo dicho por la princesa Gremory,

\- Ahhh, ¡bien dicho Rias! A continuación, vamos a... –

\- Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Raiser. Yo me casaré con quien quiera. Incluso los demonios que guardan las viejas reglas tienen el derecho a elegir-

Buchou rechazó el discurso de Raiser, y lo dijo muy claramente. Raiser convirtió su rostro en algo desagradable después de oír eso. Sus ojos se volvieron más agudos e incluso hizo un ruido con la lengua.

-... sabes Rias. Yo también soy un demonio que lleva el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son asquerosos. Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo-

\- Entonces regresa a tu cómoda mansión justo en el trasero del infierno- Dean soltó aun con su mano reposando en su mejilla en el Ciñon viendo como si Raiser fuese más una mosca que otra cosa.

\- Tu- Raiser reparo en la energía del ser frente a él, bien se sentía como ser humano, algo alrededor del daba ciencia cierta de su poder, Raiser sentía que la luz engullía su existencia hasta dejarlo en el polvo.

\- ¿Sucede algo niño bonito?- Había llamas alrededor de Raiser, revoloteando por la ira.

\- Un mero ser humano como tú… ni siquiera debería dirigirme la palabra- Dean se levantó de su sillón encarando al fénix barato frente a él.

Dean ya había matado a un verdadero fénix, no iba a tener problemas con basura como Raiser, su cuchillo se hizo presente, este brillo y cambio a un revolver, la colt imaginada por Dean se reflejó en la realidad, un solo tiro y adiós al molesto pavo sobre calentado. Raiser sintió el miedo del poder de Dean, por lo que dirigió su mirada a la más débil del grupo.

Asia…

Mala Idea.

Sam se levantó con sus ojos ennegrecidos de la ira , en su mano se materializo un cuchillo, como con Dean este cambio a ser una espada, tener a ambas persona frente al dejo en claro el hecho de no valer ni como premio de consolación para cazadores como Sam y Dean .

\- Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes- Viéndose acorralado el gigoló recurrió a aumentar el fuego en su cuerpo apunto a todos en la sala con ellas, Sam cubrió a Asia y Koneko mientras Dean lo hacía con Akeno. Kiba preparo su espada mientras Rias generaba energía de destrucción en sus manos, estaban preparados para la batalla contra el pollo frito

\- Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, por favor, cálmense. Si los dos iban a continuar, entonces no voy a estar tranquila al respecto-

El rubio se detuvo con una mueca seria después de escuchar la intensa voz de Grayfia. Parecía que tenían miedo de ella. Raiser calmo las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo e hizo un suspiro, mientras sacudía la cabeza Sam y Dean se vieron. Comprendieron que la mujer no podía ser tomada como un juego después de todo parecía tener cierto dominio sobre otros demonios.

\- ... Aunque me lo diga la "Reina más poderosa", en definitiva me daría miedo... Definitivamente no quiero pelear contra la gente del grupo de Sirzechs-sama que se dice que se compone de los monstruos-

Los Winchester sabían no desestimar a nadie ya que solo un minuto bastaría para que la balanza de poder en una batalla se invirtiera provocando una situación de matar-matar junto a un todos vs todos, dejando de lado se fijaron en la mucama.

\- Todo el mundo, al igual que el maestro, Sirzechs-sama y la gente de la familia Phenex sabía que iba a ser así. Para decirte la verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción-

\- ¿Única opción? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia? -

\- Ojou-sama, si lo desea mantener su posición, entonces ¿por qué no lo deciden haciendo un " Rating Game ", con Raiser-sama?-

Rias perdió las palabras de su boca. Los Winchester Bro´s se vieron, otra cosa que la princesa Gremory les explico, aparentemente los demonios se aburrían tanto que por medios de las piezas que le permitían el reencarnar a las demás especies crearon un juego con base de los juegos de la humanidad más en específico el ajedrez.

Usando las piezas de este mismo juego obligaban a sus esclavos a combatir entre ellos para así poder obtener renombre, prestigio, los dos consideraban que mientras todos los miembros de las familias estuvieran de acuerdo no habría problemas.

\- Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un "Rating Game" sólo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero si se trata de un partido no oficial, incluso de para un demonio de sangre pura que no han alcanzado la edad madura puede participar. Pero en este caso...-

\- Por lo general, implica el problema de la familia y del hogar, ¿verdad?- Rias continuó hablando mientras se toma un suspiro- En otras palabras otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no? ...¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?- la princesa de la devastación estaba realmente enojada ahora.

\- Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego?-

\- No. Esta es una oportunidad. Bien entonces. Vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser- Raiser, sonrió después de Que Rias lo desafiara.

\- ¿Está aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un demonio maduro y que ya he participado juegos oficiales. Ya que he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. ¿Aun así, todavía quiere participar, Rias?- Raiser, le respondió de nuevo con un tono desafiante. Rias hizo una mueca.

\- Lo haré. Yo te haré desaparecer, Raiser!-

\- Está bien. Si ganas, harás lo que quieras. Pero si gano, te casarás conmigo de inmediato- Ambos se miraron. Ambos fueron mirando el uno al otro con ojos de fuerza y voluntad.

\- Entendido. Yo, Grayfia, confirmaré su opinión a ambas partes. ¿Está bien?-

-Sí- Rias y Raiser ambos estuvieron de acuerdo a la aprobación Grayfia.

\- Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias a continuación- Grayfia inclinó la cabeza después de confirmar. Raiser vio con sorna al equipo de Rias y los hermanos humanos.

\- Oye, Rias. ¿Esos de aquí son tus sirvientes-

\- ¿Y qué?- Raiser se echó a reír después de que Rias le respondió, como si él le pareciera divertido.

\- Entonces, este partido será un chiste. Sólo tú "Reina", la "sacerdotisa del rayo puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes- Raiser chasqueó los dedos. El círculo mágico en el suelo brillaba. Las sombras aparecieron a partir del círculo mágico. Había una persona que parecía un "Caballo" que llevaba armadura. Había alguien que parecía ser un mago que llevaba una capucha. Tenía el número máximo de esclavos Los demonios de clase alta reciben 15 "Evil Piece".

\- Y estas son mis lindas sirvientes-

Las chicas aparecieron detrás del Phenex, mientras sonreía con suficiencia, los hermanos se vieron el uno al otro por un lado Sam pensó en denigrante que era el tener un harem para el género femenino y Dean… el admitió que el puto tenia buen gusto, los melones de la que estaba vestida de maga… ejem, con seriedad recuperada se fijó en la hostilidad enviada a él, a su hermano, y al resto de los miembros del club.

Issei estaba teniendo una epifanía, Raiser había logrado su sueño, para el Phenex ya no era tan malo, dejo de llorar al ver como Raiser empezaba a manosear a la vestida en maga de una forma muy apasionada, la cólera en la sangre de Issei se encendió se suponía que era el prometido de Rias por lo que no debería estar besando a otra chica.

\- Hau...- La cara de Asia se había puesto tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Sam la tomo del hombro para que se calmara. Luego su mirada se afilo tampoco le gustaba lo que el puto estaba haciendo, vio como Issei gritaba indignado activando su Sacred Gear.

Issei no lo soporto activo su Booster Gear despotricando acerca de poder vencer a un Dios, el pollo frito chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo indicándole a una Loli el pelear con el pervertido, este confiado acumulo algunos [Boost] en su guantelete la Loli con bastón se movió a una velocidad más rápida que la que los ojos del castaño podían percibir pero en vez de impactar en su abdomen para luego mandarlo hacia arriba como estaba destinado, Dean sostenía el Kon a mitad del golpe, sin ningún problema atrajo la chica hacia el antes de atinarle un golpe dejándola inconsciente.

Detrás de ella surgieron otras Lolis gemelas con motosierras en manos saltando pero sin lograr descender ya que Sam las retenía en el aire antes de mandarlas al primer piso del club, Raiser en cólera encendió su cuerpo, Dean se movió con velocidad y apunto con su colt al pollo frito.

\- Vamos… tiéntame- Raiser le calmo luego y balbuceo de darle 10 días a Rias para lograr poder hacerle frente con sus sirvientes.

Después de tal reunión de demonios, los miembros del club acordaron entrenar para la batalla contra Raiser, Sam decidido acompañar a Asia ya que esta iba con Rias, Dean a regañadientes los acompaño por su hermano y la seguridad de este. Los Winchester observaron el entrenamiento de los demonios y solo pudieron pensar una cosa…

No…

Jodas…

Cada uno solo se ocupó de sus puntos fuentes sin pensar en perfeccionar el resto de sus habilidades, Dean vio de primera plana la naciente rivalidad entre Koneko y Asia por la atención de su hermano. Comprendió las bases del poder demoniaco y mágico de ese universo a lo que llego con una revelación sobre sí mismo y su hermano.

Tenían niveles ridículos de Magia, dejando de lado eso, Dean no soporto la ridiculez del entrenamiento por lo que intervino usando sus memorias y planeando un sistema de avance para cada uno. Le encargo a Akeno mejorar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a la vez que dominaba el uso de más magias, Koneko empezó a mejorar su velocidad además de por sugerencia de Sam empezó a usar sus rasgo naturales, Rias era lo mismo que Akeno mas el plus del poder de la destrucción que Dean pensó en ayudar en su evolución.

Kiba empezó a dominar la habilidad del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando sus poderes de otra forma Sam lograba darle a los entrenamientos otro nivel al aumentar la gravedad sobre algunos, para Koneko la aumento por 20 veces, con Akeno 12, Rias 30, Kiba 70 y para Issei que necesitaba mejorar ms que todo los demás…

10000 veces además de tenerlo como castigo por querer involucrar a Asia en la creación del Dress Break.

Sam se enfocó bastante en el entrenamiento de Issei, este empezó un entrenamiento digno de la familia Winchester, durante su estadía en la mansión de campo de la familia Gremory Sam e Dean le negaron el uso de esta misma, sometido a un entrenamiento espartano el pervertido se vio en la tarea de aumentar su poder sí o sí.

PUMM

\- Ya has muerto 20000 veces hoy- Dean impacto su puño contra el abdomen del demonio dejándolo sin aire en el suelo. Durante el entrenamiento del último día Issei se había pasado desde el amanecer peleando contra los hermanos que por turnos le daban orientación al castaño.

\- Ahhh, Ahhh… Ni siquiera le dado un golpe- ya eran cerca de las 8:00 de las noche y en lo que llevaba de día Issei no había logrado atinar un golpe ni a Dean ni a Sam el cual estaba recostado en una piedra.

Tenía prohibido usar el Booster Gear contra los hermanos, por lo cual era casi imposible que el pervertido tuviera oportunidad, sin embargo Sam y Dean lo sabían, cualquier otro humano hubiera sido vencido por Issei e incluso ahora era probable que el pervertido pudiera vencer a un demonio al nivel de Ruby o Crowley antes de ser rey del infierno, por lo que creían que posiblemente pudiera solo contra el gigoló.

\- ¡Hora de la cena!- desde la distancia grito Asia.

Los tres castaños dejaron lo suyo y se dirigieron a la mansión, una vez ahí reunidos empezaron a evaluar la estrategia, pero de un minuto a otro Rias dejo de hablar y se dirigió a los hermanos.

\- Gracias por todo- agachando la cabeza la princesa Gremory agradeció a los Winchester- Sin ustedes no hubiéramos alcanzado este nivel… esto rompe mi orgullo como heredera Gremory pero… por favor guíennos en esta estrategia- los hermanos se vieron en unos a otro y asintieron.

\- Ok, primero, su enemigo… ese puto, ¿tiene solo las partes ofensivas de un fénix?- Rias se sorprendió Dean había sido el primero en hablar y por ende en colaborar a su victoria.

\- ¿A Que te refieres?- saliendo de su estupor Rias pregunto al castaño en lo que este empezaba a hablar.

\- Pueden usar hierro, suele ser de ayuda contra los fénix, también como demonio el agua bendita les hará daño… creo que tengo una idea… además-Dean saco su cuchillo lo transformo en la colt y saco una bala de sus municiones.

\- Este será nuestro último recurso…- Los demonios se vieron entre si intentando comprender a que se refería el mayor de los Winchester.

Esa noche se pasaron hasta altas horas planeando una estrategia sobre como mejor vencer al grupo del pollo frito. Durante la noche mientras Dean paseaba pudo un momento íntimo entre Issei y Rias. Mientras caminaba veía a Sam hablar con Koneko y Asia sobre darles apoyo. Por muy miembros que fueran del club los Winchester no podían participar solo porque sí. En mitad de camino se le unió Akeno a su caminata.

\- Hemos aumentado nuestros poderes demasiado durante este entrenamiento- Akeno empezó deteniéndose en un cruce y poniendo sus manos sobre el barandal.

\- No sabría decirte- para Dean los demonios de ese universo poco podían hacer contra ellos, aun mas contra al tener al Poderoso Arcángel Michael como Sacred Gear.

\- ¿De verdad?, algo me dice que podrías decirme muchas cosas acerca de todo… Dean ¿quieres oír una historia?- el mayor de los hermanos se acomodó en su lugar mientras observaba a la chica.

\- Adelante-

\- Había una vez, una niña con unas hermosas alas de Ángel con el color de la noche eterna, su padre era un poderoso y amable Ángel caído de la gracia de dios, su madre una mujer cariñosa y dulce humana al servicio de las deidades japonesas, la niña sabía que su madre había sido expulsada de su vida como sacerdotisa de los dioses del panteón Sintoísta por lo que vivía como podía, aun si no era mucho, aun si era poco, la niña era feliz. Tenía a su madre y padre con ella, pero un día, su padre se fue lejos… y… paso- Akeno seguía de espaldas a Dean pero este reconocía el estado al borde del colapso en el que estaba la hija de Barakiel.

\- Continua… no cambiara el pasado, pero por lo menos seguirás con la cabeza en alto frente a mi- Dean sonrió un poco al ver como los hombros de Akeno dejaban de temblar y firme daba media vuelta encarando al Winchester.

\- La niña no se esperaba nada de eso, un día, por el odio que sentían los seguidores de los dioses Del panteón Sintoísta fueron contra su madre, la niña observo como su madre moría para protegerla de esos villanos, una vez muerta su madre, la niña, vivió un tiempo, corriendo, huyendo termino por sucumbir ante el persecución de los cazadores de la facción sintoísta, pero… fue salvada por quien sería su mejor amiga…-

\- ¿Odias a la facción sintoísta?- Dean comprendería el hecho de odiar a los asesinos de su madre.

\- No… yo odio a Mi padre- Akeno dijo sombríamente mientras destilaba un aura hostil.

-… ¿De verdad lo culpas a él?- Dean podría entender el hecho de culparse a sí misma, el culpar a los de la facción sintoísta e incluso a los ángeles caídos pero… a su padre, debía haber algo más de trasfondo.

\- Vendrás a vernos en el Rating Game- Akeno cambio de tema lo más rápido que pudo en ese momento por diferentes razones.

\- Si, además… No creo tener opción- Dean pensó si bien él no podía ir, su hermano en definitiva si lo haría.

\- Espero que nos animes- Dean decidió seguir su caminata en lo que se despedía de la Gremory.

Time Skip: La noche del Rating Game.

\- [ **Sammy por favor… mátalos a todos]-** Lucifer hablo desde el Sacred Gear, hubieron muchas sorpresas durante el inicio de la batalla, Sam supo que Sona también era una demonio de clase alta, el saber que los anteriores líderes de los demonios murieron y por ende se le reemplazo con nuevos líderes que recibieron los nombres de los anteriores líderes como títulos…

Cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a lucifer pero si mucha a Michael, el enterarse que una "abominación" recibió el nombre del Ángel caído original, el hermano de Rias, Sirzechs les recibió con amabilidad puesto que su hermana les explico que los dos humanos eran por así decirlos miembros extra oficiales de su familia, mientras Sam ignoraba los gritos de ira del Hijo de dios así como sus pedidos de asesinato.

Mientras los hermanos eran recibidos por el satán, muchos demonios consideraban una gran falta de respecto el que unos simples humanos tuvieran el privilegio de ser tratados de tú a tú por su líder. Dejando eso de lado los demonios observaron con duda la batalla del rating Game, si bien algunos les daban a Rias el beneficio de la duda otros creían que sin duda Raiser Phenex ganarían sin dudas la batalla contra los Gremory.

Por ello la situación actual los dejaba anonadados.

Bien el partido empezó normal y con cierto grado de predicción el juego tomo un rumbo inesperado cuando, la torre y el peón de Rias Gremory despacharon sin problemas a sus rivales, otra sorpresa fue ver al caballero de Rias acabar con cuatro rivales a la vez. Lamentablemente fue vencido por la reina de Raiser sin embargo la reina de Rias tomo venganza acabando de un golpe a la reina de Raiser, la propia Rias se encargó ella misma de los demás peones de Raiser, viéndose acorralado el pollo frito reto a una batalla directa a la Gremory.

La pequeña Koneko termino fuera del juego a causa de la hermana menor de Raiser, Issei dejo de lado eso derrotando al caballero y torres de Raiser en tiempo record y para el disgusto de Raiser…

Todo lo hizo sin ningún Boost.

A situación se resumido a la en frente a lo que los Winchester habían planeado hasta cierto punto.

Issei estaba en frente de Raiser, Rias se encontraba en un estado cansado pero a decir verdad, el propio Raiser creía que no soportaría mucho contra la ridícula fuerza que Rias había amasado en esos diez días…

¿Qué clase de loco entrenamiento espartano hicieron esos monstruos?

Pensado acabar rápido apunto una esfera de sus brazas hacia Asia la cual no pudo bloquear a tiempo y termino fuera del juego. Akeno que llego se cubrió de rayos de la furia, Rias empezó a destilar su poder de la destrucción e Issei estaba… estático. La única cosa que Sam le había pedido a Issei durante la batalla contra Raiser mientras se disculpaba con él por no haber llegado a tiempo a salvarle que cuidara de Asia.

Issei al fin tenía un mejor amigo y había incumplido su único favor, ignorando el plan activo su Sacred Gear y con impulso de sus alas de murciélago le atino justo en la cara un puñetazo al pollo frito en el rostro.

BAAAMMMMM

Raiser se estrelló de lleno contra el edificio que vendría a ser la oficina del director, el rubio se levantó con ira solo para ver como Issei estaba frente a él y recibir un golpe ascendente que lo envió al cielo, sin pedir permiso empezó a acumular los Boost.

\- [Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost] - Con la energía acumulada de los Boost Issei apunto al Phenex.

\- Dragon Shot-

FIIIIIIIIIIIISHHHH

BOOOOMMM

La estela de luz devoro al Phenex y después exploto con fuerza. El rubio exploto literalmente en ira y con sus puños envueltos en fuego arremetió contra el Dragon que soporto, de momento en medio de la lluvia de ataques, Issei detuvo con su mano desnuda el puño envuelto de fuego del Phenex dejando a este sorprendido.

\- Je… sus golpes duelen mas- Issei levanto su puño en donde residía Draig.

\- [¡Explosión!]- un puñetazo recargado impacto contra Raiser que aun retenido por Issei no pudo ser mandado lejos por la fuerza del choque.

BOOOMM

Quieto en su sitio Raiser expulso de su boca sangre con fuerza, al recibir el golpe directo en su rostro, usando sus restauración aprovecho y atino una patada en el abdomen a Issei luego lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y con su puño envuelto en fuego lo lanzo al horizonte, el Phenex alzo las manos sobre su cabeza generando una bola de fuego bastante grande.

Afuera de la dimensión.

\- ¡Plagio!- Grito Dean al reconocer la técnica de cierto hijo de Vegeta siendo usada por el gigoló.

De nuevo en el juego.

\- Muere por mi mejor ataque, ¡llamas de la muerte y vida!- Raiser observo como Issei se levantaba, la bola de fuego iba a impactar sin embargo el dragón la evaporo con solo batir su mano derecha ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

Fuera de nuevo.

Dean veía con una mirada calculadora, entonces haciendo uso de su Sacred Gear pudo sentir la bala anti monstruo dentro de la chaqueta de Issei, pero este no iba a hacer uso de esta aun… Dean empezó a ver de forma diferente al pervertido.

\- No morimos cuando dejamos este mundo, no desapareceremos cuando se nos borra, solo nosotros mismos tenemos la voluntad de hacerle frente a tal destino, una razón para continuar siempre debe seguir adelante, dijiste que nos superarías para poder llegar lejos junto a ellos, bueno… Issei, si eres un hombre, si quieres ganarte mi respecto… bueno… ¡PATEALE SU EMPLUMADO CULO!- Dean grito con fuerza ante la mirada de todos Sirzechs estuvo de acuerdo con el humano a su vez Sam pensaba que su hermano necesitaba la canción The Tigre eye como banda sonora.

De nuevo.

Issei paso por un entrenamiento espartano para poder hacerle frente al hijo de su madre frente a él, le tomo algo pero al fin de cuentas quería usarlo contra Dean la siguiente vez que entrenaran.

\- **Balance Breaker** -

BOMMMMMM

Un aura rojiza empezó a acumularse en el cuerpo del chico hasta formar el armazón de su armadura roja, esta se mostró imponente ante los ojos del rubio demonio, Issei apretó su puño y con sus propulsores tomo de los hombros al Phenex dio un vuelo atravesando los edificios para después ascender y tirarlo al suelo con fuerza.

\- Blehh- la sangre salió de la boca del Phenex pero su dolor no termino ahí cuando Issei descendió con un puñetazo directo en su abdomen después lo tomo de los pies lanzándolo de nuevo, con un impulso de sus propulsores apareció antes que el Phenex y el dio un puñetazo directo en la espalda.

El demonio dejo de sentir su restauración cuando Issei se apareció flotando sobre él, el Phenex arremetió con ira envuelto en fuego, Issei se impulsó chocando contra el demonio, ambos dieron lugar a una masa de energía roja con fuego, dentro de dicha esfera se oía los golpes resonar como golpes de tambor, de ultimo se oyó un choque conjunto.

Dentro de la esfera Issei golpeaba sin descanso el cuerpo del Phenex, estaba intentando seguir el ritmo del demonio reencarnado pero era como pelear contra alguien acostumbrado a luchar contra alguna clase de Berserker, Issei le dio un puñetazo al Phenex el rostro, una patada en el abdomen varias en la cara para después empezar una lluvia de golpes.

BOOMMMMM

La esfera exploto, ambos participantes terminaron en el suelo con, Raiser con quemaduras sobre su cuerpo pero con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, Issei estaba en perfecto estado con su armadura brillando por el poder de su aura roja irradiando.

\- Buen Show chico Dragon pero eso es solo temporal, me recuperare en unos segundos…-

\- ¿Entonces porque no lo has hecho?- el rubio abrió los ojos perturbado por ese hecho, su cuerpo aun sentía el dolor de los golpes y no parecían detenerse las repercusiones de dichos ataques, Issei empezó a caminar hasta estar frente al rubio para sacar una bala.

\- ¿eh?-

\- Esta bala puede matar fénix reales de hecho, quien me la dio ya ha matado a uno-

\- ¡imposible!- el rubio negó esa verdad gritando de la ira, Issei replegó su casco, se agacho hasta estar de frente a frente al demonio.

\- Entonces… ¿quieres probar tú mismo si es verdad o no?- Issei pulverizo la bala, tomo energía que brillaba sofocante y la apunto directo al rubio.

\- Colt Shot-

BAMMMMMM

La energía cubrió por completo el escenario, Rias y Akeno que estaba sentada sobre la princesa Phenex la cual estaba amordazada con una cuerda, bien cada una era más fuerte que hace tiempo no sabían si podían vencer la regeneración del Phenex, Dean y Sam habían preparado varias contramedidas contra esa habilidad, la mayoría involucraba al portador del Dragon para ello, Rias quería vencer a Raiser pero no sacrificar la vida del chico del cual se había enamorado…

Por suerte…

Issei era mucho más fuerte ahora lo suficiente como para dejar en tal lamentable estado al Phenex se llevó una mano al corazón tranquila, Akeno solo estaba soltando baba amenazando con cubrir a la rubia Phenex.

\- [Rias Gremory es la ganadora]- la voz sin emociones de Grayfia confirmo el estado de la victoria contra Raiser.

Issei descendió en medio de sus compañeros, su armadura se deshizo mostrando una expresión feliz, luego apunto al cielo con su mano, alegre exclamo:

\- ¡Lo logramos!- Rias se lanzó hacia el chico envolviendo sus brazos en su cuerpo mientras sus labios chocaban contra los del chico.

\- Ara, ara-

Fuera

\- Fiuu- Sirzechs suspiro alegre mientras los demás miembros del grupo Gremory sonreían, Sam también se unió a la algarabía con Asia en sus brazos y Koneko pegada a su espalda.

\- He, bien hecho- Dean sonrió mientras su opinión de todos ellos cambiaban.

Time Skip.

Habían pasado días desde la victoria de los Gremory sobre los Phenex, los miembros del club disfrutaban de la tranquilidad humana más pura, Dean dejo de ser tan arisco con los Gremory al entrenarlos y convivir con ellos durante tanto tiempo. Asia estaba disfrutando tener citas con Sam, Koneko intentaba tener algo parecido pero Sam siempre le decía que era muy pequeña para eso. Akeno se volvió más agresiva con sus ataques sensuales hacia Dean mientras este solo la dejaba ser.

\- Que lindo día hace allá afuera, Los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, en días como estos…-

TUMMMM

Una Sona apresurada abrió la puerta del club interrumpiendo la frase de Dean que veía por la ventana hacia el exterior mientras sus amigos hacían lo suyo, ¿Qué podía arruinar ese día?

\- Los exorcistas han llegado a Kuoh-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

HEHEHEHHEEHEH (El autor ríe cual demente), bueno he aquí. Regrese de entre los muertos (el autor esconde la guadaña del jinete muerte), siéntanse felices. Yo lo estoy…

¿Por qué?

Porque mi Fic de Undertale está teniendo buena fama, en fin…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Michael Sacred Gear: Bueno si existe el Absolute Demise y EL Telos Karma que son dos Sacred Gear tramposos, ¿Por qué no uno con el absolutamente y ridículamente fuerte arcángel?

¿Qué tan fuertes son los Gremory o los Winchester?: Bueno, ambos Sam y Dean tienen una larga lista de ser unos sobrevivientes (cof purgatorio, infierno cof) fuertes e imparables, si ponemos eso en la dimensión DXD.

Y Castiel: Pronto ya falta poco.

* * *

Vamos con los reviews:

Feriyen: Muy interesantes tus ideas, de verdad lo pensare en serio, a lo mejor lo dejo a votación, de hecho… gente por favor voten si quieren que algunas de las sugerencias de Feriyen se hagan realidad.

Leknyn: Listo resuelto lo del cuchillo, lo de Serafall ya lo había pensado de hecho, Roseweise… ella, lo hare sobre la marcha, pero estará con alguno de los hermanos.

Boby: (No sé por qué pero me recuerdas a mi compañero Nanashi Lord of the Sky): Gracias, Lo refrescante siempre refresca (Genius), bueno que te digo ese es el chiste de esta historia… la variación de los hechos, el cambio de la línea temporal y lo que traería con ello. Como sea, no dije nada de eso… de hecho…

Vengan los valientes dejen sus Oc y el que resuelva el siguiente acertijo tendrá su aparición en el fic.

Guest: Yeah… la verdad es difícil encontrar un fic que no tenga Yaoi… el mal son las Fujoshis.

AJ: I know this music is of Sam; Dean is the fucking master of the old rock and roll. Well, I 'hope you like this chapter.

Antifanboy: Muy interesante, usted señor tiene buenas ideas, me encantaría poner algunas de esas, como sea, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola (Una bala se clava justo al lado mío), Umm, se ven molestos, ya, ya sé que me tarde mi tiempo, (Creo que más de un mes) Pero Bueh que se le va a hacer, antes de empezar contestar lo reviews de mis lectores:

 **Feriyen** : Umm, buena idea, no lo había pensado lo tendré en cuenta, Cass hace su aparición haya abajo disfruta.

 **Boby** : Dios mío… (El autor esta incrédulo), Había oído de esto, leyendas, Mitos, incluso en otros escritos pero aun no me creo esto…

Un Oc normalito, sin OP, sin pasado trágico rebuscado, sin Cliché ridículos, perder la oportunidad de usar este regalo del cielo es imposible, tu estas fijo aunque el acertijo fuese para este capítulo Lo de las Fujoshis… tú te sentirías bien si te emparejaran con bueno… tu mejor amigo o hermano, sé que yo no.

 **alex1893** : Eso mí estimado lector no lo tengo claro ya que para los Winchester sería muy traumático que de pasar a ser un embaucador (Gabriel) y un Desgraciado (Metraton) a bueno… dos bellezas celestiales, pero hare lo que pueda, disfruta el capítulo.

 **TRYNDAMER95** : Larga vida al vikingo (Sonido de rayo), Gracias, si esas frases arruinan todo, disfruta el capítulo.

 **Leknyn** : Que malo con el pollo frito, tranquilo eso se resuelve n capítulos posteriores, pues si ambas deberán de estar con los dos hermanos.

 **Dantrlan** : Ya te hice una pregunta en Pm, además de ello, entonces ¿Por qué lees?, si te parece mala, solo deja de leer y ve a ver Gary Stus/God Like o OP en otro lado (Te recuerdo de mi cuenta anterior), DXD le hace lo mismo que crepúsculo a Los Vampiros (Los hace ver como lo mejor del mundo para un montón de adolecentes calenturientos y con ansias de Cáncer Ocular), por lo que así es la vida.

Como dice el dicho, si no te gusta la historia… haz la tuya.

Ahora si con el capítulo:

* * *

 **The Great** **Dumbass**

\- Vaya emisarias de dios…- murmuro Dean viendo el traje de dominatriz de las dos Exorcistas de la iglesia, tuvo que agradecer al viejo verde pervertido que tuvo la genial idea de darles ese diseño a los uniformes, el trasero de la peli azul se marcaba perfecto en ese traje.

Escalofrió…

Dean volteo encontrándose con la mirada sonriente de Akeno, por alguna razón su sentido de auto preservación le alerto de que emociones hostiles se emanaban de atrás del pero solo encontró a Akeno sonriendo, luego después de asegurarse vio a los combatientes en el patio del club

Sam y Kiba.

Su hermano se metió en ese lio luego de que alguna de ellas amenazara con matar a Asia, desde luego que su hermano se llenó de ira más allá del entendimiento, básicamente dijo que le mataría en el Nombre del "Big Boss", a lo que su hermano le contesto que tendría que matarlo antes de hacerle daño a Asia, el rubio se le había sumado con una mirada que los hermanos no tardaron en reconocer.

Ira y sed de venganzas en su más pura expresión.

Suspirando Dean supuso el que el rubio ya tenía su pasado con la iglesia ya que de solo ver las espadas de las chicas su expresión se llenó de ira total, se rasco la cabeza esperando que no le estorbe mucho a su hermano en la batalla…

SLASHHH

El filo de la espada de choco contra el filo del cuchillo de Sam, las castaña rio un poco su espada brillo antes de cambiar a un látigo, Sam dio pasos hacia atrás evitando los azotes de la chica, pensando cambio su cuchillo por la colt con la que apunto a la chica que antes de que la bala le diera de lleno en la frente devolvió su espada a su estado base evitando el proyectil, ambos se vieron unos minutos, Sam frunció el ceño mientras su rival le sacaba la lengua.

TUMM

TRACKKK

TUUMM

TRACKKK

Kiba luchaba contra la de cabello corto usando múltiples espadas que al chocar con la de su rival se deshacían el instante, mientras hacía surgir más del suelo intentaba el golpear a la chica que sin esfuerzo le regresaba el embiste…

\- No es bueno…- susurro la Loli del grupo viendo preocupada como por los pelos Kiba evitaba los cortes de la espada de la peli azul, Dean arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿El qué?-

\- Dean-Kun, las espadas que llevan son espadas sagradas, un solo corte nos mataría de forma muy dolorosa- Akeno dijo, Dean asintió, una de esas le pudo haber sido de buenas ayuda en algunos casos pasados.

TUMMM

Sam convirtió su cuchillo en una espada usando su filo para retener el corte de Xenovia sobre el pecho del rubio este frunciendo el ceño tuvo que aceptar el hecho de haber sido casi herido por su imprudencia, usando una de sus espadas de hielo congelo el suelo junto con los pies de la exorcista castaña evitando que se moviera, ambos rubio y castaño se vieron antes de asentir habiendo acordado cambiar de rival.

TUMMM

Sam dejo de aplicar fuerza a la espada que luchaba contra la de Xenovia logrando que esta perdiera su equilibrio para seguido darle una patada de lleno en el abdomen antes de usar la empuñadura de su espada para golpear la mandíbula de la chica haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Kiba usando su velocidad empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de la castaña que no poniendo asegurar la posición del rubio recibió varios cortes en el cuerpo antes de caer de rodillas y que con la empuñadura de su espada le diera en la parte trasera de la cabeza desmayándola de inmediato.

Habían ganado.

\- …- Kiba evito la mirada de su ama, empezó a caminar fuera de ahí, Sam por su parte recibió un fuerte abrazo de una Asia con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble!- Issei alzo el puño lleno de emoción, Dean le miro, luego empezó a caminar hasta las desmayadas exorcistas, pateando a una volteo a ver a Rias…

\- ¿Que harás con ellas?-

\- Nada… tengo ganas de dejarlas aquí a su suerte, pero no puedo, llevémoslas dentro y déjenlas ahí hasta que despierten- sonriendo con maldad Rias dio su opinión, Dean le vio un minuto, recordó el que la pelirroja era una demonio y que estas chicas eran sus enemigas naturales.

Demonios…

\- [ **Son abominaciones** ]- de nuevo la voz de Michael le susurro, rara vez el arcángel hablaba y cuando lo hacía era para hacerle ver un error horrible.

\- …-

Dean vio cómo su hermano seguía consolando a Asia, suspiro siempre era el encargado de hacer sentir bien a los demás, el vio a Akeno la cual le dedico una sonrisa calidad, suspiro de nuevo, normalmente era tan firme como un muro de titanio pero ese universo en particular parecía ser en especial bastante conflictivo para su forma de ver el universo.

Mientras…

\- Oh rayos… Dean está en otra de sus crisis filosóficas o dudas de visión del mundo- Chuck suspiro en vez de encargarse de empezar a tener su harem Dean se la pasaba pensado en las implicaciones de ser amigos de los demonios.

\- ¿Él siempre es así?- Amara cuestiono mientras creaba un universo.

\- No siempre pero las veces que se pone así es insoportable-

\- ¿Se le pasara?…-

\- Si dentro de una o dos horas-

\- ¿Tiempo humano o tiempo Dios?

\- …-

Volviendo…

Dean se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme, la tiro sobre la cama, suspiro cansado, encendió su Mp3 mientras oia [Trooper] de Iron Maiden, se tiró de lleno a la cama viendo el cielo sin saberlo sus parpados empezaron a cansarse hasta ya no poder más…

Sueño:

Dean en su forma original caminaba por un el pasillo blanco cuyas paredes eran estantes de libros, no estaba seguro pero… al menos uno debía de ser porno… de un minuto a otro llego a ver a su medio hermano Adam sentado en una silla leyendo un libro, con dudas se acercó.

\- Adam…- el chico se dio la vuelta con una mirada seria.

\- No soy tu hermano Dean-

\- Michael-

El arcángel se levantó, tirando a un lado el libro, su impasible mirada ojeo a Dean, este lo miro con fuerza, bien estaban vinculados era un hecho innegable para alguno de los dos, usualmente el hijo de dios se mantenía firme frente al mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

\- Supongo que no es una visita amistosa…-

\- Deja de relacionarte con esas abominaciones Dean- Michael volvió a tomar un libro de los estantes de ahí mientras Dean le veía molesto.

\- Acaso piensas que de verdad solo porque me digas algo así lo hare-

\- Son el enemigo, ¿Cuántas veces no te quitaron lo que amabas… la oportunidad de ser feliz?-

\- No son como los otros…-

\- No les justifiques… las abominaciones… son abominaciones, Dean no importa donde estés, tu deber… tu destino, es acabar con ellos-

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda!, eso es basura… como lo fue el Apocalipsis y como lo eres tú ahora créeme… no volveré a ser esclavo de nadie- el mayor dijo viendo al Ángel de dios que le dedico una mirada condescendiente.

\- Bien Dean… si así lo has querido entonces que sea así… no cuentes con mi ayuda para nada de lo que suceda en un futuro… ahora vuelve-

Clack

\- Despierta por favor- la voz de Asia le llamo, volviendo en si Dean observo a la ex monja, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos la chica sostenía un peluche de Mickey mouse en sus manos mientras tenía una camiseta de los pitufos junto con unos shorts azul cielo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Era raro que la chica entrara a su cuarto para algo más que decirle sobre su desayuno, Asia argento la ex monja podría decirse que era la novia de su hermano.

\- Sam-Kun se fue junto Issei-san, Koneko-chan, Saji-san y Kiba-Kun- Gimoteando un poco la chica murmuro, Dean se rasco la cabeza, seguramente era algo sobre el club… Dean entendía el querer ayudar a sus amigos pero las palabras de Michael aún seguían en su mente-

\- [ _ **Son**_ _ **abominaciones**_ ]-

Con eso en mente salió de su cama seguido por Asia, eran las 8:00pm se había quedado dormido un rato, ahora suspirando fue a la cocina tomando el teléfono para pedir una pizza.

\- Dean-san… ¿acaso no está preocupado por Sam-Kun?-

\- Lo estoy, pero él sabe cuidarse… siempre lo ha sabido, no dudo que este bien… es mejor comer y que el por el acto irresponsable de dejar a una chica esperando pagara con sus ahorros debajo de la cama- Dean sonrió haciendo de la chica alegrarse un poco entonces quiso quitarse una duda de la mente.

\- Asia… ¿te arrepientes de haberte convertido en demonio?- Asia le vio algo triste pero luego sonrió llena de paz.

\- Al principio fue difícil… fui criada para servir al señor pero… aun así, me alegro de poder estar junto a mis amigos, junto a Sam-Kun, aun si es como un demonio…- la chica sonrió mientras Dean le veía.

\- ¿Si hubiera una forma de volver a ser humana?… ¿la tomarías?-

\- …-

…

…

…

Sam vio como el albino de Freed aparecía frente a ellos con espada en mano junto con lengua haciéndole el mejor homenaje a Gene Simmons, de un minuto a otro tuvo espasmos cual Michael Jackson antes de lanzarse hacia ellos con la clara intención de rebanarles en trocitos finos con su Excalibur robada pero Sam se quitó la sotana revelando su identidad haciendo que de manera anti gravitatoria el albino volviera al punto donde había estado.

\- ¡JODER! ¡TU DE NUEVO NO!-

Los demás en el grupo vieron al Winchester que solo encogerse de hombros como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo, el albino sudo la gota gorda… ese tipo era un monstruo, antes de hacer algo más el rubio de esos monjes falsos se lanzó contra ellos el cruzando espadas, el albino se agacho evitando el corte, intento darle el mismo un corte horizontal pero le fue detenido por una espada surgida del suelo, Kiba tomándola del mango apunto al albino que desapareció con un fogonazo de velocidad poniéndose detrás saco su lengua divertido.

\- ¡JIAJAJAJAJA!- rio el demente mientras movía su espada al aire incitando una pelea, Koneko se deshizo de su toga al igual que Saji, Sam permaneció un poco detrás esperando cualquier intento de escape.

Issei empezó a acumular Boost en el caso de ser necesarios, vio cómo su amigo observaba el ambiente en busca de alguna otra persona, concordó el no usar el balance Breaker a menos que el rival de verdad lo ameritara entre golpes de espadas de los dos espadachines Saji logro atar al albino con una línea negra tensa, Sam volteo al otro castaño que asintió de acuerdo.

\- [ **Transfer** ]- Una esfera de energía verde se disparó hacia el rubio, este fue cubierto por la luz envolviéndole con el poder del dragón.

\- Ise… gracias… ¡SWORD BIRTH!- Múltiples espadas rodearon al albino que en peligro de ser empalado por los filos empezó a golpearles con su espada, Sam vio como de una puerta debajo de ellos sacando su pistola apunto al ser que salió de ahí-

\- Ohh Freed ¿aún no dominas por completo la espada?- El hombre gordo vestido como arzobispo sonrió ante el chico albino.

\- Ohh viejo Balba Galilei, esta espada no funciona-

\- Umm… solo influye un poco de tu aura en ella-

\- ¿Aura?, Ok…- el albino cerro los ojos antes de explotar en una aura dorada transmitiéndola de su cuerpo a su espada antes do dar un corte limpio a la línea de Saji.

Antes de darle de lleno a Kiba con su espada Xenovia hizo su aparición evitando el corte con su Excalibur, luego se les unió Irina en la batalla, el albino rodeado salto hacia el gordo, antes de arrojar una esfera de luz al suelo Sam le disparo a la muñeca.

\- ¡AHHH!-

\- Ustedes no van a ninguna parte- frio en su tono era todo lo que hallaron los dos ex clérigos, Sam con un cabeceo hizo que Ise tomara la esfera en cuestión.

Rodeados, sin escapatoria, los dos ex miembros de la iglesia empezaron a sudar con fuerza, Sam empezó a caminar a ellos, por alguna razón a medio camino callo en su cara una pluma negra como la de un cuervo a lo alzo la vista para ver a un hombre en elegantes ropas de ejecutivo.

\- Muy impresionante… joven- el Ángel caído chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo junto a los dos ex clérigos… todos gruñeron unos más fuertes que otros al verse en esa situación.

\- ¡Irina!-

\- ¡Hai!- Grito en respuesta la chica castaña empezando la persecución de los dos homicidas dejando de lado a los demonios.

\- ¡Maldición!- grito en cólera Kiba viendo que su oportunidad escapo de lleno.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Sam-Kun?-

Koneko cuestiono, aun con la pluma en sus manos, Sam pensó en haber visto 10 alas en la espalda del hombre… algo interesado saco su teléfono, luego vio a la Loli y los demás antes de poder hablar…

\- Reagrupémonos… luego-

FUSSHH

ROOOMM

De un círculo mágico surgieron las líderes Gremory junto a la Sitri acompañadas de sus segundas al mando, viendo impasibles a los dos sequitos… reubicándose en un almacén Sam vio como Issei junto Saji se reducían a la posición seiza agachando sus cabezas avergonzados mientras Koneko y Sam comían golosinas.

Mientras los Gremory compartían un tierno momento, sona le ordeno a Saji el ponerse en cuatro mientras ella sonrojada de ser vista por Sam en esa labor estiro su mano rodeándola de magia seguido…

PLAAFF

PLAAFF

PLAFFF

Azotar al rubio con fuerza. Saji con lágrimas en los ojos sintió mayor vergüenza recordando que hace mucho reto a una pelea tanto a Sam como a Dean para después terminar apaleado sin la más mínima oportunidad… aun recordaba vívidamente.

Flash back:

Saji se paró en frente de Dean con los brazos cruzados lleno de confianza, los rumores de que ese tipo extranjero sencillamente le hubiera pateado el trasero a todos en Kuoh le era increíble e inconcebible por lo que demostrando que él era más fuerte fue a enfrentarlo.

\- ¡PELEA CONMIGO!- grito el rubio al Winchester que le vio aburrido.

-…-

3 minutos después…

\- Ahhh-

Una masa de carne molida que antes había tenido la forma de Saji ya hacía en el piso alentándose de no entrar en el camino del mayor de los hermano que como el puto amo que era se fue caminando rodeado de chicas.

En flash back

Y peor aún fue su intento contra Sam…

Flash back:

Recuperado con vendas en el rostro el rubio acorralo al menor Winchester que leía un libro antes de verle, el rubio le apunto antes de apuntarse a sí mismo, le patearía el trasero al hermano menor de ese tipo para después cobrar venganza de Dean, sonriendo vio como el nerd solo le veía.

\- ¡Es tu fin nerd!

2 minutos más tarde…

Una masa irreconocible estaba en el suelo censurada, Sam aun leyendo su libro ignoro el gemido del chico por ayuda pensando en el que se olvidaría de ello en un rato… y fue así.

End flash back

Aun si el Winchester olvido ello, para Saji solo implicó lo poco importante que fue para el chico siendo azotado con más fuerza observo como ahora Rias pasaba a hacer lo mismo con Issei que también lloraba del dolor.

Koneko pegada a Sam a su espalda como un koala sonreía mientras este pensaba en el Ángel caído aparecido, según Rias los Ángeles entre más poderosos más pares de alas tenían, este portaba 10 de ellas… ¿qué tan fuerte seria?, recordando se encamino a su hogar… con Koneko en su espalda…

\- Bájate…- pidió el castaño con una sonrisa lamentable.

\- No quiero…-

…

…

…

Después de una leve discusión para lograr que la chica le dejara… salvar a Issei de los azotes de Rias, el menor se encontraba de camino a su hogar pensando en cómo le explicaría a su hermano esa excursión en ayuda de los demonios, en el camino vio como la castaña Irina sentada a un lado del camino se le unión a la caminata.

\- ¿No deberías estar buscando a ese tal Freed?-

\- SI pero tenía algo muy serio que decirte además de que nuestro tercer compañero llegara pronto y él es muy fuerte-

\- ¿Qué es lo serio?- la actitud infantil de la chica le hizo sonreír un poco.

\- Ese Ángel era Kokabiel… líder de los Grigori…-

\- … ¿Y el problema es?-

Irina se detuvo viéndole incrédula, era como si el hecho de enfrentar a un ser salido de la biblia no le fuese una situación bizarra o solo lo viese como un gaje del oficio regular.

\- Eres genial…- murmuro la chica viendo al castaño que arqueo una ceja…

Para ella el que un joven de su edad solo viera el peligro como un chiste le era sencillamente impresionante… para Sam era otra cosa, él ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que estuvo centímetros de la muerte o las veces que sí estuvo muerto…

\- ¡BIEN IRÉ A AYUDAR A XENOVIA!- saliendo corriendo la chica se perdió en las sombras de la noche… Sam pudo divisar su hogar a lo lejos mientras tocaba la puerta para poder entrar.

\- ¡Bienvenido!- canturreo Asia abriendo la puerta mientras tenía un delantal sobre su cuerpo… solo eso.

\- ¡Asia! ¡Qué haces así!- Asia vio como los colores le subían al rostro al Winchester, bien era un experto en lo íntimo eso no quitaba que no se esperara ver a la ex monja en esas condiciones, detrás de ella Dean sonría al su más puro estilo.

\- Una amiga le dio la idea y yo la termine de converse- Declaro con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡Dean!- grito el chico en lo que su hermano salía corriendo a su cuarto dejándoles solos a la rubia y al castaño.

\- …-

-…-

Callados ambos Asia e Sam se vieron a los ojos antes de apartar la vista por la situación, Asia algo cohibida se dio la vuelta dándole una vista de sus firmes glúteos al castaño que como la lógica de ese universo dictaba, se sonrojo y un pequeño hilo de sangre le bajo de la nariz.

\- Voy a hacer la cena- con un tono decaído la rubia se movió a la cocina, Sam no necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber la razón…

Estaba triste…

Ella se había esforzado… independientemente de en qué se esforzó, lo hizo por él, Sam suspiro, se acercó lento pero raudo a ella, tomándole de la cintura le hizo observarle antes de chocar frentes, Sam le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, buscando hacerla sentir querida… Sam recordó la primera vez que llegó a conocer a Asia y el cómo esta le recordaba todo lo vivido en su anterior vida.

Flash back

Había sido un día muy problemático para el Winchester el asunto de los Ángeles caídos le daban una molestia en el zapato, suspiro, le había perdido a sona unos momentos para aclarar su mente lo que la Sitri le concedió de forma renuente… por lo que el Winchester pudo el irse de la escuela estando ahora caminando sin rumbo fijo.

\- Ahhh- fue el leve gemido que oyó a un lado, al voltear curioso se encontró con una rubia siendo aprisionada por un perro peludo blanco que tenía un teléfono en la boca.

\- No, no perrito… no- el perro no le oia mientras le lamia la cara, algo raro Sam se acercó a apartar al canino de la chica haciendo que este salga huyendo.

\- ¿Estas bien?-

\- Si solo fue un pequeño accidente-

\- Bue…- Sam enmudeció, frente a el alguien que jamás espero ver…

\- Jessi… no, es imposible- Sam se llevó la mano a su cabeza convenciéndose a si mismo que el parecido entre esta rubia y su novia asesinada por Azazel solo era una coincidencia… no, en su vida no existían esas cosas, suspiro mientras le tendía la mano a la chica esta la recibió sin más problemas…

Sam no lo supo pero ese momento fue clave para el futuro.

End flash back.

Ambos aun en la misma posición se vieron el uno al otro, Asia se fue rotando del rostro del Winchester, apunto de que sus labios se rozaran pero…

\- Miren salami y Piña ¡soy un genio!- Grito Dean apareciendo con dicha mezcla de pizza antes de ver a su hermano, sonreír como zorro y volver a su cuarto arruinándole el ambiente del menor.

…

…

…

Otro día otro dolor en el trasero… Issei junto con Sam se encontraban entrenando, Issei intentaba el darle al Winchester pero ese solo se movía tranquilamente evitando los golpes, ambos estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela esperando no llamar la atención de nadie en particular, Koneko estaba sentada en una esquina del gimnasio comiendo galletas, Asia preparaba té y Rias animaba a Issei.

\- ¡Vamos Ise!-

\- ¡Hai Buchou!-

\- Guardia baja-

TUMMM

PAMMM

Aun con su puño estirado Sam aprovecho a tomar por la muñeca al castaño, darle una barrida de piernas, golpearle contra el suelo para después patearle la cara de lleno dejando en claro la victoria.

\- Maldición…-

\- He… lo hiciste bien Issei-

\- Aun no logro hacerte un golpe…-

\- Vas mejorando-

Con ello Sam ayudo al chico a levantarse, Issei suspirando se rascó la cabeza entonces en medio de una epifanía alzo el brazo confundiendo un poco a todos, Sam le vio activar su [Booster Gear] mientras empezaba la cuenta regresiva de su [Balance Breaker], Sam suspiro e hizo aparecer a su cuchillo este brillo formando un guantelete blanco con una gema roja en el centro.

\- [ **Balance Breaker** ]- grito el chico lanzando con el puño alzado contra el Sam lo espero con el puño retraído.

7m

4m

2m

PUMMM

Ambos chocaron puños de guantes causando una onda explosiva que les levanto la faldas a la chicas, un segundo después.

\- Ahhh- Issei perdió su armadura que se deshizo en particular rojas, Sam por su parte miro su puño intuyendo el porqué del ello.

Lucifer.

Aun dentro de ese aparato era un hecho que Lucifer era por mucho un ser ridículamente poderoso, aun ahora lucifer tenía bastante influencia en la realidad como para negar el efecto de un Sacred Gear así como así, Sam dio gracias el que nadie supiera que ser se resguardaba en su arma.

\- ¡PROBLEMAS!- grito la Sitri reina entrando con una herida Irina en sus brazos, Sam aun con su guante le vio, todos se reunieron a ver a la caída exorcista, Sam probando los poderes de su arma toco un poco a la chica haciéndola volver en sí.

\- Ahh… ¿Qué?- la chica después de levantarse paso a decirles lo que le había ocurrido ahora…

\- Ese psicópata…- murmuro Rias, apuntando al cielo ordeno como un a militar el ir a lugar de la batalla.

…

…

…

Dean dio paso adelante, viendo a mezcla entre el protagonista de "el resplandor", un mafioso, un elfo con ingesta de cuervo de diez alas, tronándose los puños Dean no necesito una palabra, el rostro de ese adefesio decía claro su única intensión.

Devastarlo todo.

\- Ohhh… es un humano, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

\- Asumo que como la mayoría de los petulantes emplumados que conozco que tu no vienes a repartir la buenas nuevas- Kokabiel ensancho su sonrisa, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que detrás del apareciera el psicópata Freed que se quedó viendo al Winchester…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… Boo-

\- Ahhh- el albino dio un paso atrás del susto luego desde su manto saco una espada, luego con fuerza despareció de la vista, Dean se dobló cual neo en matrix esquivando el corte, aun en esa posición le dio un fuerte golpe al albino en la cara, tomo la Excalibur de su mano e la roto en su eje aburrido.

\- Tu- Freed con sangre en la boca vio al Winchester que movía su espada en señal de aburrimiento.

\- Yo…- sonrió el castaño moviendo la espada.

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

Las palmas del cuervo entonaron la melodía del aplauso, pasando a caminar en el suelo el horrible ser le apunto al Winchester mientras generaba una lanza de luz que lanzo hacia el boque volándolo en pedazos.

\- …- Dean le vio aburrido.

\- Ohhh… ¿no estas impresionado?-

\- Comparado con otras cosas el que destruyas un bosque para mí es lo mismo que pisar un bicho-

El Ángel caído rio divertido, con un resplandor dorado surgiendo de su cuerpo se alzó por sobre el aire mientras extendía sus brazos al cielo haciendo aparecer una descomunal lanza de luz, Dean rio un poco ante eso…

\- _Hey Mickey… voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí afuera-_

\- **[…]-** Ni un sonido salió del Sacred Gear indicándole al Winchester que tendría que escapar de esa situación él solo, antes de que el Ángel le lanzara el ataque un rayo de energía negra con roja vino desde atrás desestabilizándole.

\- ¡Dean-Kun!- La voz de Akeno le hizo ver como los del club venían en su auxilio, detrás de ella Rias extendiendo su mano en una posición que Dean le recordó algo.

\- Plagio…- dijo en referencia a la técnica de Kurosaki Ichigo y como el poder de la destrucción de Rias se le hacía muy similar.

Después de ello Rias empezó una diatriba con el Ángel caído que revelo su ambición de libra una segunda guerra entre facciones con el único objetivo de demostrar la superioridad de los Ángeles caídos, Dean vio a su hermano llegando a un consenso sobre ese hijo de su madre…

\- Imbécil supremo- fue el pensamiento de ambos hermanos ante el ser sin aparente sentido común.

Después de ello el Ángel desapareció en el firmamento lleno de una sonrisa demoniaca, los dos hermanos se vieron entre sí, luego la ciudad, ese imbécil iba a usar el pueblo como válvula para fusionar esas espadas, luego lo que quedase lo usaría para destruir la ciudad junto con todos su habitantes, para los Winchester no era la primera vez lidiando con un Ángel idiota que quería destruir la ciudad sin embargo este lo hacía únicamente por diversión diferente a lo que recordaban

\- ¡Muy bien todos vamos a!-

\- Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, crearemos un perímetro alrededor de la escuela, un grupo de nosotros ira a la batalla, Rias… tú te encargaras de resguardar el nuestros flancos, Issei, Dean y yo iremos a pelear contra ese adefesio directamente, Koneko estarás en la retaguardia, Asia en el caso de herirnos nos curaras ¿alguien más va?

\- Fufufu, Yo iré Sam-Kun debo de apoyar a mi compañeros- Akeno alzo la mano.

\- Bien… en el caso de que lleguen esa otra exorcista, todos tenemos una hora para prepararnos bien…-

Sam camino épicamente junto a Dean como los putos amos que eran seguido Issei hizo aparecer su guantelete mientras caminaba a la par de esos dos, los demás Fueron dejando el lugar consecutivamente dejando a Rias estática en su sitio…

\- Me ignoraron…-

…

…

…

\- Pásame el aceite-

Sam siguió la petición de su hermano pasándole el objeto, Dean acomodaba un bolso con todo para la batalla, Asia vestida de monja con dolor hacia una plegaria por el bienestar de todos, Sam hizo aparecer su cuchillo antes de transformarlo en el Colt, se acomodó el arma en la cintura.

\- ¿Que tan fuete era ese tipo Dean?-

\- Hizo una espiga atómica sobre su cabeza… a decir verdad no sé qué esperar pero ya sabes cómo lo hacemos-

\- Si, ¿no vas a usar la colt?- Dean vio a otro lado algo incómodo, Sam anticipando eso le vio como diciendo "no me jodas hombre".

\- Dean… por dios…-

\- ¿Qué?, Sam mira no eres el único con problemas, solo dame una colt por todos los cielos-

Dean gruño hizo dividirse su alma dándole la copia al mayor de los hermanos, este vio las municiones, se la acomodo en el pantalón y se trono los dedos mientras veía el estrellado cielo de la noche.

\- Nostálgico he…-

\- Más que nostálgico diría que era eventual… vamos Sammy, nos esperan allá fuera-

…

…

…

Dean, Sam y compañía Estaban en frente de la barrera que habían creado los del grupo Sitri para mantener a raya a la energía del lugar, Issei apretó el puño mientras los Winchester asentían en consensó de entrar a la batalla contra ese desgraciado, tronándose los huesos los tres entraron al lugar de la batalla, una vez ahí vieron a un gordo clérigo el cual tenía las manos extendidas una de las cuales estaban vendadas mezclando energías a una espada mientras el Ángel de diez alas estaba sentado en una silla con la luna de fondo.

\- Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará combinar las Excalibur's?-

\- Ni siquiera me tomará 5 minutos, Kokabiel-

\- Está bien. Yo te lo dejo a ti-

Kokabiel quitó sus ojos de Balba y apuntó su mirada a Buchou.

\- ¿Es Sirzechs quien vendrá? ¿O será Serafall?-

\- En lugar de Onii-sama y el Leviatán-sama, nosotros...-

¡Zas!

¡BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Aburrido. Bueno, está bien. Ahora me entretendrán."

Kokabiel desde su dedos disparo una lanza de luz que termino por barrer con el gimnasio, los demonio sudaron la gota gruesa por ello, Issei trago mientras veía a Sam y este le asentía, haciendo aparecer su Sacred Gear empezó la cuenta regresiva para su Balance Breaker, Dean movió sus labios como diciendo "ganare tiempo"

\- **[¿De verdad pelearemos con ese debilucho?]-** Lucifer habló directamente desde su Sacred Gear solo a Sam este le vio, era el obvio para lucifer era más que claro el que Kokabiel aun siendo un Ángel de diez alas era nada para el arcángel.

\- No debemos subestimarlo-

\- **[Claro… dime cuando quieras acabar con el de un chasquido y con gusto te hare el favor** ]-

Dean y su hermano se vieron antes de asentir dando el primer paso a adelante seguidos por los demonios.

\- Ahora. Van a tener que pelear con mi mascota traída del infierno-

Kokabiel chasqueó los dedos. Entonces, desde la oscuridad se oyó un estruendo desde el suelo antes de que del suelo se abriera un círculo de fuego ante la mirada de todos.

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

\- ... Cerberos- Dijo Sam viendo al ser mitológico de tres cabezas mientras posicionaba su arma en frente de él.

\- ¿Cerberos?- cuestiono Issei viendo al ser de tres cabezas expulsar fuego

\- Sí. Es una criatura legendaria que tiene el apodo del "Guardián del Infierno"- Rias aporto algo para no quedarse fuera de la conversación.

\- Vive como guardián en la puerta del Infierno, este desgraciado… trayendo algo así de peligroso al mundo humano…- Dean mascullo molesto.

\- ¡Vamos todos contra el!-

\- ¡SI!- gritaron el respuesta los demás lanzándose a la batalla, Issei ilumino su guante antes de…

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[JET]**

Con un impulso de sus propulsores el castaño pervertido impacto de lleno a uno de los cerberos elevándolo sobre el suelo unos 12 metros antes de soltarlo de golpe en el piso logrando que saliera sangre de las tres bocas de este.

\- Dragón Shot-

BOOOMMM

El primero de esos perros fue destruido en onda de poder rojo, Issei aun flotando retrajo su casco, vio como Sam movía sus dedos en su lenguaje secreto diciendo "no gastes mucha energía", el pervertido asintió antes de ser casi atravesado por una lanza de luz, moviéndose a un lado vio como Kokabiel había dejado su silla y tirado su manto.

\- Ven Sekiryuutei- irradiando energía el Ángel caído se lanzó contra Kokabiel, Issei imitándole se propulso hacia el horrible ser.

BOMMMM

Ambos impactaron causando una explosión de energías, en medio de ello cubierto de las cenizas Issei salió volando lejos, unas tres lanzas de luz le siguieron cual misiles teledirigidos pero este volviendo a ponerse su casco genero energía flotantes verdes a su alrededor antes de hacerlas impactar contra las lanzas.

BOOOM

BOOMMM

BOOOMMM

Las explosiones cubrieron de humo el lugar de donde salió Kokabiel con una espada de luz en manos Issei estuvo a punto de ser cortado de lleno pero.

BANG

Una bala se interpuso entre ambos, viendo abajo noto como Sam le saludaba con un pulgar arriba, Issei volvió a rodearse de un aura rojiza carmesí que lo envolví como un sol resplandeciente.

\- ¡Prime Nova!-

Issei se lanzó envuelto en fuego rojo contra el Ángel que le recibió gustoso del choque de poderes envolviendo el cielo en luces rojas e doradas.

Mientras

Dean salió corriendo a hacerle frente al perro de tres cabezas este rugió yendo en su dirección, ajustando la mira de su pistola dio tres certeros tiros en las tres cabezas del perro haciendo que se desplomaran… el problema…

\- No tienen fin-

\- GRRR-

\- Fufufufu si lo tienen Dean-Kun ¡resuena trueno!-

BROOOOWWW

FIUSSHHHH

BOMMMM

Con la orden de su voz los rayos calcinaron de golpe al perro de tres cabezas ante la mirada de Dean que observo como Akeno flotaba orgullosa de su poder, Dean tuvo que admitirlo ese traje de Miko se le veía perfecto en ella, no pudo seguir contemplándola puesto que otros de esos perros apareció atrás de él, antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo…

BANG

BANG

BANG

Sam le baleo la cabeza de manera limpia, viendo a su hermano notaron que solo quedaba un perro, Rias que solo había matado 7 era la que menos tenia, Dean y Sam se vieron corriendo en dirección del perro los dos por diferentes lados haciendo que el perro sin saber a quién seguir recibiera de lleno el poder de la destrucción borrándole de la faz de la tierra.

\- Bien…- dijo Sam mientras arriba de ellos Issei aún le hacía frente al Ángel por lo que recurrió a detener al gordo asqueroso en medio de su ritual.

Con Issei…

Aun en su armadura el Gremory golpeo con su puño el rostro del Ángel este se fue un poco hacia atrás antes de lanzarse tacleando al chico este le golpeaba la espalda tratando de librarse de ellos, pero el Ángel le alzo de brazos antes de lanzarlo al suelo pero con sus alas detuvo la caída y ascendió de nuevo atinándole un golpe en el rostro al Kokabiel que escupiendo sangre volvió en su haciendo aparecer lanzas de todos los tamaños detrás de él, ante la arremetida Issei encendió su guantelete en luz verde indicando otro aumento.

\- Toma esto-

Bajando las manos el Ángel libero la lluvia de lanzas, Issei viendo que de no detenerlas le darían a su amigos suspiro mientras aumentaba su aura lanzándose al ataque zigzagueando mientras disparaba pequeños tiros de energía roja, destruyendo las lanzas antes de impactarle pero en medio del ataque por lo que no vio como Kokabiel se puso detrás de el con una espada de luz atinando un corte horizontal al chico castaño que lo recibió de lleno en su espalda.

\- ¡Issei!- Grito la mayoría al ver como se desplomaba el dragón, Akeno fue rápida tomándole con precaución dejándole en el suelo.

\- ¡Asia!- Grito Sam está corriendo empezó a socorrer al chico, mientras eso Kokabiel descendió mientras sonreía sin ver como de la oscuridad surgía Xenovia con su espada lista para cortarle de lleno pero el Ángel solo se hizo a un lado, después de eso la peli azul empezó a lanzar tajos al Ángel que solo moviéndose poco evitaba los cortes de manera fácil, después de ello hizo aparecer una espada de luz chocando de lleno con la Excalibur destruction generando una onda de choque directa.

\- Ohohoho, eres bastante hábil chica pero no lo suficiente-le Ángel tiro a un lado la espada de la chica antes de atinarle un rodillazo en el abdomen a la exorcista que salió volando hacia adelante siendo rescatada por el mayor Winchester que le dejo en el suelo.

\- Gracias por venir a la ayuda pero de momento quédate atrás… nosotros nos hacemos cargo-

\- ¡ESTA LISTA VE FREED TOMA LA ESPADA Y EMPECEMOS LA BATALLA!- El gordo grito mientras el albino tomaba la espada agitándola un poco antes de reír como demente pero…

\- Esa espada es una afrenta con todo lo creado por dios- un susurro masculino se oyó en todo el lugar seguido.

TRACCCKKKK

La barrera se hizo añicos de golpe las piezas de cristal llenaron el lugar, flotando con un aura dorada a su alrededor estaba un figura humana del tamaño de Dean, cubierta por una capucha negra y miles de espadas a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS ERES TU?!- Grito Freed molesto, el chico descendió mientras una de sus espadas quedaba a su lado, flotando, este la tomo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando la cara joven de un chico de la edad de los hermanos Winchester de ojos azules, cabello negro corto de manera impecable, vistiendo un traje de negocios negro con camisa de vestir blanca junto a un corbata azul.

\- MI nombre es Castiel, y soy un siervo del señor-

\- _Cass-_ pensaron los hermanos viendo al joven de espada brillante.

\- ¡Freed es el!, ¡el exorcista independiente con ese nuevo Sacred Gear clase Longino!, ¡no lo subestimes!-

\- Jajaja no me jodas, el tipo capaz de hacer aparecer cualquier arma, viene a enfrentar a mi Excalibur-chan, ajajaja atácame-

Cass sin medir palabras se movió a una velocidad aterradora desapareciendo de la vista de todos usando su espada en el acto.

SLASHHHH

La sangre broto del pecho del albino su espada floto en el aire antes de que Castiel la tomara en pleno aire sin esfuerzo, entonces volteo a ver al Ángel caído apuntándole con su espada dorada.

\- Ángel caído Kokabiel, por órdenes del vaticano has de ser exterminado… prepárate-

\- Hmmm, bien ataca con todo lo que tengas….-

Castiel no espero más lanzándose una explosión de velocidad en ello Kokabiel genero una espada de luz empezando un choque de energías entre espadas, en ellos Castiel uso la Excalibur en su poder para atacar por dos pero el resultado era el mismo Kokabiel evitando los cortes por poco mientras el chico exorcista cansado dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ahhh, Ahhh, bastante impresionante si no estuviera seguro diría que eres la reencarnación de Vasco Strada- Castiel le vio molesto, noto como la Excalibur en sus manos le había sido arrebatada por el Ángel caído antes de dar otra arremetida de las sombras apareció el rubio caballero de la casa Gremory apuntando su espada hacia el Ángel de diez alas.

\- Voy a destruir la Excalibur-

\- Ohh-

FUSHHH

El caballero uso un fogonazo de velocidad, usando una estocada primero, el Ángel la desvió con su mano, uso la Excalibur para intentar el cortarle el rostro per la espada del exorcista se lo impidió asintiendo el rubio alzo la espada al aire, golpeo con fuerza el abdomen del Grigori con su mango, ascendió con su espada antes de intentar bajarla de un tajo pero de nuevo el Ángel evito esto haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz la cual exploto ahí mismo causando una nube de humo junto con la destrucción de la espada del rubio.

\- maldición-

\- Eres bueno demonio, sin duda si pudieses portar la espada sería peligroso, por cierto mira esto- el Ángel dejo caer al suelo un cristal que brillaba con fuerza, Kiba lo tomo como si fuese su más preciado tesoro.

\- Mis amigos…-

\- Si, ahí residen las almas de los sujetos de prueba del proyecto espada sagrada, da risa pero ahora nos hubieran sido de utilidad-

\- ¡TUUUUUU!- Grito en cólera Kiba mientras alzaba su mano mientras se le materializaba una espada

La piedra se rompió con luces que dieron lugar a las figuras de cientos de chicos, estos con las caras felices se arremolinaron alrededor de Kiba entonando una canción antes de que se fusionaran con él, haciendo que gritara de la fuerza extendiendo su espada llena de energía santa y demoniaca.

Kiba no perdió el tiempo expulsando una gigantesca aura azul extendió sus alas en dirección del Ángel, salvo que sin razón aparente en vez de ser solo un par eran tres, con fuerza arremetió con una aura oscura de bordes blancos contra el Ángel que puso a Excalibur a recibir el impacto, sin embargo.

TRACCCKKKK

La espada santa se hizo añicos contra la de Kiba, el rubio no se detuvo ahí continuando con su arremetida envuelto en el aura, antes de continuar Kokabiel le lanzo un puño al demonio irradiando luz que le dejo sin aliento antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Kiba!- Grito Rias.

\- ¡Asia!- la ex monja asintió en ayuda del rubio.

\- Eso es lo santo y demoniaco no pueden mezclarse quieres decir que no solo los maos sino también dios han-

FIIIUUU

TAMMM

Una lanza se le clavo en el estómago antes de que dijera algo más acabando con su vida

\- Balba eres excepcional, darte cuenta de ello sin problemas, Jajaja bien, no me arruines la sorpresa-

Antes de seguir Castiel con dos espadas arremetió de lleno contra el Ángel que en el aire las esquivaba por poco, el Ángel tomo de las muñecas al chico antes de darle un cabezazo mandándolo contra el suelo.

\- Me sorprende… el que los emisarios de la iglesia aun puedan luchar sin su líder-

\- A que te refieres…- temiendo lo peor Xenovia se levantó del suelo.

\- Fuhaha, ¡fuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. En la gran guerra de los tres bandos, no sólo los Cuatro satanes, sino que también Dios ha muerto-

BOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOMMM

Una explosiones de aura blanca inundo el lugar, todos impresionados dirigieron sus miradas a los hermanos Winchester que expulsaba dicha aura de manera feroz, el poder que emanaba de ellos era aterradoramente familiar para el Grigori.

\- Hey Mickey, ¿oíste a ese adefesio?- La voz que salía de la boca de Sam no era la suya era una mucho más… poderosa.

\- Si, dice que nuestro padre ha muerto- la voz Dean también estaba distorsionada por el poder.

\- Jejeje, Dios no está muerto…- Sam sonrió.

\- ¡TU LO ESTAS!-

PUMMM

Con un arrebato de velocidad Sam impacto su puño derecho en la cara de Ángel que en cielo salió volando hacia un lado, antes de caer en el suelo, Dean apareció ajustándole un puñetazo en la espalda al Ángel que volvió a salir disparado hacia Sam que estiro su pierna de nuevo dándole en el abdomen de lleno, solo que en vez de dejarle ir lo tomo de los brazos antes de arrojarlo lejos de él, Dean el suelo, se concentró, tomo la espada en manos del caballero Gremory que incrédulo de lo que veía solo estuvo estático mientras le arrebataban la espada.

Kokabiel cayendo pudo recuperar su estabilidad evitando por poco el corte del Winchester mayor pero siendo retenido del brazo por este antes de que empezara a golpearle de lleno en el rostro una y otra vez con furia incontrolable reduciendo el horrible rostro del Ángel a una masa de carne con hematomas, seguido le toco el rostro devolviéndolo a su estado base.

Sin embargo ahí no termino su dolo sino que desde atrás Sam le tomo de los brazos antes de dejarle chocar su cabeza contra el suelo, luego así Sam salto de manos antes de atinarle una patada de lleno en la espalda al Ángel enviándole lejos de nuevo que para su sorpresa Dean le esperaba tomándole del cuello antes de subirlo con fuerza mientras aplicaba más presión al cuello del Ángel.

\- Arghh- intentando librarse el Ángel empezó a golpear el rostro del joven Winchester sin éxito antes de poder hacer algo más una espada pequeña apareció brillando en la mano libre del cazador.

\- Esto por nuestro padre- asustado el Ángel caído vio como detrás del aparecía Sam con la misma espada cuando justo los dos le atravesaron con las espadas.

\- ARHHHHH-

Como en su mundo de origen e Ángel solto un brillo sofocante desde todo su cuerpo, liberando su gracia por el universo, dejando sus diez alas grabadas en el suelo, Dean se fue hacia atrás, mientras Sam caía al suelo cansado, el mayor vio el cadáver del Ángel con una mirada en duda.

\- Sammy-

\- Si…-

\- ¿Qué hicimos?-

\- No tengo idea viejo-

Ambos asustado del poder de quien los controlo vieron acercándose al resto del grupo mientras a la distancia se veía a un vali lucifer con una mirada intrigada, desapareciendo en las sombras para decirle a Azazel sobre lo visto.

\- Interesante- dijo antes de desaparecer por completo…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

He ahí el Cap… ahora como buen autor que soy pregunto "alguna idea" vamos no se cohíban toda buena idea es bienvenida… os digo… ahora el acertijo que desee ver dejar Oc.

"Uno, tres, infinito, condonado su poder el omnipotente, hijo de la luz templada, señor de la templanza, maestro de las lágrimas, que preside la caída de todo grande, gobernante de Júpiter y su día el martes"

Digan quien es y están dentro ahora…

Chao


End file.
